One Piece: Rise of the Fallen
by Inhuman X
Summary: Around 22 Years have passed since the Execution of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. Like Roger he sparked up a new pirate era in search for his master piece. The One Piece! In this new era one young man will rise to the occasion of achieving his dream and achieving his ultimate dream. Even with the world against him, he will stand tall as he aims to be the third Great Pirate King!
1. Prologue: Endings

**Prologue: Endings**

* * *

><p>There was silence amongst all. All through out Dawn Island. The whole island was crowded. People stood shoulder to shoulder, it was claustrophobic for some. People all around watched and witnessed as two executioners stood on both sides of a single man. This man had his hands behind his back and was bound by Sea Stone. He had a large grin etched upon his face as he walked up the stairs of the execution stand. A straw hat on his head concealed most of his face. As he reached the stand he looked out to the crowded Dawn Island.<p>

Not only was the island itself crowded, but all around the island there were also Visual Den Den Mushi to witness what was about to happen. Though there was a certain spot on the island where a small group had decided to stay and hide as they watched what was about to happen. Tears began to run down their face. They were overflowed and overwhelmed with emotions seeing someone they cared about and loved so much ready to reach his end. Yet they knew they had to toughen up, because that one man had brought them together and he was the one facing death. Yet, his smile refused to fade.

Finally the two executioners had brought their prisoner to the top of the stand. He slowly raised his head revealing his face and his large smile. He snickered slightly. Everyone looked on at the man and they were all confused as to why he was smiling. This event was nothing to be laughing about, yet he was unfazed like the others.

Though with something has big as this could not be handled so easily. There was a fleet of Marine ships around the island in case anything had happened. Each with a Vice Admiral at the ready for a fight. In case anything happened today, then the World Government was ready to handle it if necessary.

"You! Pirate King "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy! Are you prepared for execution?! Do you have any last words?!" They didn't even bother talking about what Luffy was charged with, the list was too long for them.

"Last words?" He smiled, "Shishishi...no not that I can think of."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO LAST WORDS?! LUFFY PLEASE! TELL US! DOES ONE PIECE EXIST?!" One man shouted at the top of his lungs. Luffy raised his head and his smile grew wider than before.

"Does One Piece exist?!" Luffy shouted.

"Execute him!"

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" Were "Straw Hat" Luffy's last words before the executioners had killed him. The blades were instantly thrust upon him and pierced his heart and quickly ended the young mans life.

* * *

><p>"Seems like he really did it." A green haired Swordsman said as poured down his face.<p>

"He really told them the truth..." A blonde haired smoking chef bit down on his cigarette as his tears came down hard as well.

"He's gone...he's really gone..." A small animal, and a long nosed man were down on their knees in disbelief. A large android was faced up against a one of the walls of the building on his side and leaned his head up against trying not to show his deep pain. A nicely dressed skeleton joined his side and patted him on the back. A busty orange haired woman had buried her face in to the chest of another busty woman who had long black hair. The orange haired woman kept asking:

"Why?! Why?! Why did he do it?! Why did it have to happen like that?!" Her tears were uncontrollable. The black haired woman she was being comforted by was silent as her own tears ran down her face. Then finally a single sound exploded from everyone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The whole Straw Hat Crew exploded into a single unified scream of uncontrollable agony, though they weren't alone. The whole island, all of Dawn Island cried in pain and agony was one of their own had achieved his dream. "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy from Dawn Island had achieved his dream of becoming Pirate King and was now executed on his home island. Where all had to watch. It was something that truly hurt all of the islanders to witness. Their was a burning feeling in all their chests having to watch his execution.

It wasn't just Dawn Island though, all of the world witnessed the death of the second Pirate King. All his allies, enemies, and people that have heard of his story were able to watch his end. Helpless, the second Pirate King "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, son of "The Worlds Most Wanted Man" Monkey D. Dragon the Leader of the Revolutionary, the Grandson of former Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp the Fist, adoptive brother to "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace(who happened to be the legitimate son of the first Pirate King Gol D. Roger) was no longer amongst the living.

Chopper the Worlds Greatest Doctor turned to face the rest of his crew mates and asked them:

"What do we do now?" Robin looked down with her eyes filled with tears and replied with:

"We do what Captain had requested...first we'll get his body and bury it for all of our friends and allies to attend. Dawn Island is Straw Hat territory as of now up until we bury his body on this island properly."

"Well then...lets get to it." Zoro drew one of his swords and looked out to see the executioners undoing Luffy's shackles.

"We can handle those two easily..." Sanji scoffed.

"Yeah, but you know with the whole world watching once we step out...they'll all be coming for us." Franky cracked his knuckles.

"Then tell them to bring it!" Usopp stood up and stuck his chest, "We're going to get Luffy's body and then after we bury him we will take his Straw Hat and make sure it's secure!"

"Then...from there...go our separate ways huh?" Brook asked very disappointed.

"Unfortunately, but...its what has to be done." Nami said wiping her tears from her face.

"Well...I hope you guys don't mind if I join you then since the world will be coming for this island." The crew turned around to see Trafalgar Law stood there with his hat hiding his saddened expression.

"I might have hated Straw Hat...but I did respect him and everything we put each other through...and I especially hate that he became Pirate King and not me!" Eustass Kid barked angrily, "But lucky for him I hate the World Government even more. So let's do this..."

"Hmph...you hated Straw Hat?" A third voice scoffed as a cloud of smoke had appeared, "If anything...I hated Straw Hat more than anything..."

"Smoker..." Zoro growled.

"Don't worry...I'm here to do Straw Hat a favor remember?" Smoker said as he talked with a mouth full of large cigars.

"What favor?" Sanji asked.

"It's just a stupid favor alright..." The retired Fleet Admiral turned away from the pirates as he blushed slightly.

"Why? Why you doing this?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah last time I checked you hated Luffy!" Usopp shouted.

"Yeah I did, but now that he's gone there's no reason for me to bother with you guys anymore. I'll keep in touch..." Smoker informs as his body slowly began to turn into smoke and he slowly vanished from sight.

"Hmph...the friends he's made." Zoro grinned as a loud explosion of thunder roared through the sky. A crack of lightning ripped through the skies as well. A large mass of dark clouds gathered all around Dawn Island. Lightning continued to tear through the heavens as the thunder shook all beneath it. And slowly the heavens began to cry. Rain, descended upon the island non stop. The heavens were relentless with their tears and rage of such an amazing person.

"So now what...?" Brook asked.

"Now we..." Sanji started.

"Now we go our separate ways." Zoro finished. The crew looked at each other. Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid watched as the Straw Hats all came to terms with the fact that know was the time for them to separate. It was time. Their journey together...had ended.


	2. Freedom!

**Freedom**

* * *

><p><em>25 Years Later...<em>

* * *

><p>Flames had consumed the Holy Land. Many were trying to run and escape what was going on. Many people were running. Tenryuubito had fled in a hurry. They were petrified of the actions that were taking place. They did not know what to do. Many slaves were running and rioting as they were finally free. They had been freed from this terrible land. Though, there was one slave. He stood bloodied and beaten down in the middle of the coliseum where many slaves were forced to fight to the death.<p>

"Zehehe..." The young slave chuckled slightly as blood trickled down his lip. He could barely seen through his lavender purple eyes, they were covered in blood.

"You think this is funny?!" A man shouted punching the young man. As the man's fist made contact across the fair skinned young man's face. He stumbled, but used the wall to keep him up. He looked up back at the man.

"It's kind of funny..." The young slave admitted.

"What kind of idiot are you?!" The man grabbed the slave by his messy, wild, and unkempt chocolate brown hair, he even had a handful of the tuft that was on the forefront of his hair. He raised the beaten slave off the ground. He dropped him, and before the slave's feet could touch the ground a devastating punch crushed the young man's abdomen.

"Graaah!" He spat up blood.

"I'm going to make sure that you aren't freed!" The man shouted, "Do you hear me?!"

"W-why...you're a slave too...why do you wanna stay? Just 'cuz of me? Aww, how sweet." The young man mocked.

"Oh funny right?!" The man kneed the slave in the face causing his head to lash back against the concrete wall behind him.

"Ooof! Zehehe..." The young man kept chuckling.

"Shut up!" The older slave punched the younger slave again, "You deserve to die trash!" Suddenly an explosion of flames escaped from a nearby corridor. Both slaves turned their attention that way.

"Well...there goes one exit..."

"Grrr...you know what...you're right! I don't know why I'm here dealing with your washed up self! You're a pathetic piece of trash! Just a waste of breath!"

"And you were just a mistake that happened in a good time ya bottom feeding bastard." The young slaved winked.

"Rrrraaaa! Diamond Crusher!" The older slave shouted as he cocked back his free fist and coated it in teal diamonds. He drove his diamond coated fist right into the face of the young slave. It caused his head to go through the concrete wall behind him. The man wiped the blood off of his knuckles and left hoping the boy was dead. Though even through all the flames, chaos, bloodshed, and death there was still a sliver of hope. After seeing such actions transpire, someone could not withstand to see someone be so helpless. They needed to take action, so said hero swooped down and picked up the possibly dead young slave. Once having a tight grip on the slave, this hero flew! Yes, flew! With wings! The winged hero flew through the burning corridors of the Holy Land's coliseum.

Being on the Holy Land did not favor this young hero and his unconscious captive. The Holy Land was one of the entrances to the Grand Line. So this Winged Hero had to make a choice. Knowing very well that if he were to try and cross the Holy Land over to the Grand Line he would clash with various Marines and such in the blink of an eye. Or, fly over to one of the blues and land on the nearest island so he and his luggage can rest up. Maybe even see if the child is still alive.

Considering everything that was going on. With Tenryuubito trying to escape a burning Holy Land, which are probably shooting their guns off rapidly. Various slaves that think they are actually strong enough to cross the Grand Line only to be stopped by even stronger Marines. It wasn't a hard choice.

The hero maneuvered his way through the flames and the collapsing Holy Land. Once he had seen the formerly blue sky, he quickly aimed high and used the dark grey smoke clouds as cover. He didn't fly straight through the clouds of ash, knowing that wouldn't help his flying ability, he flew some what under it using it as a blanket. Soon enough he had broken free from it all and was now soaring above the bright blue oceans and underneath the cloudless blue sky with a blinding light. Something he enjoyed.

After a few hours of flight, and still no island in sight, the young slave slowly awakened.

"Uhhh..." He groaned. He then looked down to see the blue sea moving at an incredible speed.

"So you are alive..." Unfamiliar with that voice, the young slave looked up at his savior to catch a glimpse of him. Though, note he is still extremely beaten down and drained, he didn't get a real glimpse thanks to the blood in his eyes. All he could see was long, wild, untamed black hair. Then he heard the same unfamiliar voice say to him:

"Struggle and I drop you..." The young slave hung his head and chuckled lightly before he fell unconscious once more. After a countless number of time passing, the hero had finally found an island. He examined it as he got closer. It seemed like a small town, it had a small forest, along the shores and docks there were small rocks. The hero looked at the bloodied slave and decided to go straight to the forest. Why you may ask? Maybe because he knew that he would not be accepted by the people considering his appearance. He also didn't want to have to fear them turning him in to the Marines since he had the Tenryuubito slave mark branded on the forefront of his chest. So he lowered and flew straight into the forest of this unnamed village.

Once he had done so he placed the unconscious slave up against a tall tree. Once he had done this, the hero leaned up against a tree across from his fellow slave and he then dozed off. These two, in one day had been through enough. Though they did not know each, this one single act of kindness would change both of their lives forever...in ways unimaginable.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The young slave wakes up and meets his rescuer. The two greet each, exchange names, and actually take a little time to get to know each other...kind of. Will these two get along from the start, or will they instantly have problems despite the fact that they both have no idea where they are. Andor what is going on, on this island they have landed on?

Review!


	3. An Unlikely Duo!

**An Unlikely Duo?**

* * *

><p>Slowly the young slave came too. It had been at least three days since the escape from the Holy Land. He was just now waking up from his unconscious state. H.e yawned and stood up.<p>

"Huh..." He sighed and looked across from him to see his rescuer. It was a rather...odd sight. He was unsure of what was before him. He raised an eyebrow and thought about waking up the hero, but decided against it. Instead he just looked at him trying to take in his appearance. It wasn't any normal human that had saved him. It appeared as some kind of bird-human hybrid like being. The bird-human hybrid's long black hair had bangs that framed it's face and covered it's forehead. He bore the Tenryuubito mark on his light tanned skinned, so this assured the former slave that they were some what the same. Halfway up the bird-human's arms, just mere inches before his elbows, his skin vanished and in it's place something new. As in silky, feathery, black bird feathers that stopped right at his wrist. Yes, this man had black wings. WINGS! Not only that, but after his wrists the slave noticed he didn't have hands. Nope, because those are overrated! The bird-human hybrid had black and grey ravens feet with two thick black talons in place of hands and they were the same size as any regular hand. Yes, Ravens feet for hands!

His feet were the exact same way! The exception being that the black feathers started at the end of his knees, where his normal human skin ended. Black feathers sprouted along his legs going down to the back of his ankles. This time the black talons on the lower ravens feet were five inches as compared to the two inch talons on this hybrids 'hands'. Also it was hard to ignore the massive solid black raven wings sprouting out from this man's shoulders. It was kind of surprising how this hybrid was so lanky and so skinny, seeing as his wings appeared to have possibly weighed more than he did. But he probably had some muscle, he had to considering the large weapon by his side. Which caught the young slaves eyes.

It was a large black bladed scythe that was even taller than him! The handle was black with a thick black blade that looked more like a large spike protruding out of the end of the handle.

He went over to grab it, only to be stopped by the hybrid. He quickly jumped up and snatched the blade and spread his eighteen foot wings.

"Whoa..." The young slave said with a slight smirk backing up.

"Sorry...reaction." The hybrid answered, "So you're alive."

"Yeah...the name's Leo." The slave gave his name and stuck his hand out. The hybrid just looked at Leo's hand examining it, then looking back up at Leo. Leo stared straight into the piercing dark green raptor-like eyes pupil slit eyes of the hybrid. The hybrid slowly shook Leo's hand seeing that the young slave did not fear him.

"Kuroi..."

"Well Kuroi...I would like to say thanks for saving me."

"Sure..." Kuroi answered as he dusted off his loose black pants, which had dark green feather designs on the ends of the leggings. Kuroi then sat back down against the tree and raised his short tailed black scarf up covering his mouth and nose as he closed his eyes.

"Well...since you're going to sleep I think I might head into town. Want anything? Food? Clothes? Water?" Leo asked stretching, getting his body limber.

"With what money?" Kuroi asked opening one eye.

"No money duh, I'm just gonna go jack some stuff." Leo shrugged, "That's what pirates do, as my First Mate you can have what you wish."

"Wait what? Stealing? From who? Pirates? What are you talking about?" Kuroi asked now listening to Leo, but not because he liked the idea.

"Well ya see I'm a free slave now! And I've always wanted to be a pirate, but can't be traveling in these robes." Leo said addressing to his tattered and torn knap cloth shirt and pants.

"So you're just going to go steal from those people down in town?" Kuroi asked standing up and grabbing his large Death Scythe.

"Pretty much...I kind of need clothes. I think I'll get a tattoo too..." Leo said pulling up his right sleeve showing his Tenryuubito slave branding on his right bicep, "Something tribal so it can extend from this brand and down my arm." Leo smiled.

"What's wrong with you? You can't just go down and steal from innocent people!" Kuroi told him.

"As my First Mate I would think you would be okay with what your Captain is doing, Zehahaha!" Leo laughed.

"First Mate? I'm not a pirate, and what makes you think you're the Captain if I were? I saved you remember?"

"And I thank you for that my human bird friend, but I'm Captain. Glad you chose me for such a role." Leo had a slight grin on his face, "Anyway...I'll go and be back. I'm guessing from what you've been saying you don't want anything huh?"

"No, I'm not going to just let you go steal from innocent people!" Kuroi told him.

"Look...I highly suggest you stand down Kuroi...you don't want to fight.

"Oh and why not?" Leo coated his whole right arm in teal diamonds, "This is why..."

"Look..." Kuroi grabbed Leo by his shirt and raised him up to meet him face to face, considering that Kuroi is around six feet two inches and Leo is around five foot eight inches, this was the only way for them to see eye to eye.

"I'm not going to let you go down there and terrorize the people..."

"You don't have to let me, besides...remember I'm Captain you're the First Mate...so whatever I says goes!" Leo then cocked back his diamond fist and drove it into Kuroi's stomach, "Diamond Crusher!" Leo shouted as Kuroi gasped for air and dropped to his knees from the incredible force.

"Now...I'm going shopping." Leo turned his back on his savior and left for town.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." Leo looked around the town, as it did not look busy. It seemed rather empty, but it wasn't a ghost town. Leo still saw a few people here and there walking between shops and other stores. He walked straight into a single store and looked around. Many people stared at him. He didn't really care, he shifted through the clothes isle. Leo took note of all the people looking and talking about him. He just kept doing what he was doing. He stopped and then thought:<p>

_"I should probably clean myself up before putting on some nice clean clothes...naaaahhh."_ And continued on. Eventually Leo stopped and grabbed an outfit. He looked around, and instead of going to the dressing room he just changed in the middle of the shop. He took of his clothes and then proceeded to change. Much o the dismay of the everyone in the shop. Leo is now wearing a black leather sleeveless hooded jacket that has bright yellow fur around the collar and around the hood, black wristbands on both of his wrist a silver necklace that had a cross with a circle running through the intersection, a pair of dark jeans, and black combat boots.

"Sweet..." He smiled before attempting to walk out of the shop.

"Hey! You can't just walk out of here! You have to pay for those!" One man insisted running up to Leo and placing his hand on his shoulder. Leo grinned and turned around to flip the man off before he walked out.

"Get him!" A man shouted, and suddenly a flow of people came charging at Leo. His right arm became encased in diamonds and he turned around in an instant.

"Diamond Crusher!" He shouted punching out a civilian, "Let me make this easy for you guys...you don't want to fight me." Leo stated pulling out a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket, which he had also stolen. He lit the cigarette and looked at the people around him.

"You filthy pirate!" A man shouted.

"Why thank you.." Leo grinned.

"We're getting real tired of you and your crew! We're real tempted to call the Marines on you!"

"Me and my crew? Well considering that it's just me and that other dude don't think it's much a crew." Leo shrugged, "And why call the Marines over petty theft?"

"Petty theft?! That's bs! You and your crew have been here for months!"

"Months? You mean like days? I think you guys got me mixed up with some other pirate crew..." Leo sighed before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Wait...you aren't with the Spade Pirates?!" Somebody shouted.

"The who? Hell no!" Leo barked back, "Who are the Spade Pirates?!"

"Oh...well you're still stealing!" One shouted.

"Who are the Spade Pirates?"

"Some Pirate Crew that's been tormenting us for these past few months. They come and take our food, makes us pay taxes, make us take care of them and basically do whatever they want."

"Hmm...well that sucks...are they strong?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! Real strong! They even took out some Marines that were working here on the island! The Marines then fled."

"Wow well that sucks..." Leo scratched the back of his head, and then got an idea.

"Hey...if I...let's say beat up these Spade Pirates and make them go away..."

"Ha! Like that'll happen!" A man shouted.

"Well lets say it does...what would I get in return?"

"Hmph, their Captain has a bounty of 20, 000 beli, so we'd be fair enough to give you that. Though we will deduct it from the clothes you're wearing." A man told him.

"Okay I can live with that...as long as I get a free tattoo with it too?" He asked raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh...sure." They all sweatdropped.

"Awesome...I'll get my First Mate and we'll get rid of those Spade Pirates."

"Really?!" They all asked.

"Yup, but first...tell me more."

* * *

><p>After a few hours Leo had returned back to the forest and saw Kuroi.<p>

"Hey Kuroi!" Leo appeared and quickly ducked avoiding Kuroi's Death Scythe.

"You stole from those people! What did they ever do to you?"

"Eh, let's not worry about that now I'm going to work up the money to get the clothes." Le told him.

"Oh yeah? How?" Kuroi raised an eyebrow interested in what Leo was going to say. Leo smirked wickedly and said:

"Let me tell you a little something...about the Spade Pirates."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Though starting off on the wrong foot, will Kuroi give Leo the benefit of the doubt about these Spade Pirates? Also, will he help Leo, even if it means teaming up with the guy he saved who proclaims that he wishes to be a Pirate and insists that Kuroi is his first mate?! How will it work out?<p>

Review!


	4. So are you in?

**So are you in?**

* * *

><p>"Why should I help you?" Kuroi asked, "You seem capable of handling yourself pretty well."<p>

"As true as that is, I just thought you'd feel comforted knowing that I actually plan on paying these people back...kind of." Leo grumbled the last part to himself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, anyway there are these pirates. The Spade Pirates that are docked here..." Leo blew out a puff of smoke. Slightly annoyed by this Kuroi pushed the smoke away from him.

"They docked here a few months ago apparently..."

"How do you know?"

"Uh...fine I'll tell you what happened..."

* * *

><p><em>"Sweet..." He smiled before attempting to walk out of the shop.<em>

_"Hey! You can't just walk out of here! You have to pay for those!" One man insisted running up to Leo and placing his hand on his shoulder. Leo grinned and turned around to flip the man off before he walked out._

_"Get him!" A man shouted, and suddenly a flow of people came charging at Leo. His right arm became encased in diamonds and he turned around in an instant._

_"Diamond Crusher!" He shouted punching out a civilian, "Let me make this easy for you guys...you don't want to fight me." Leo stated pulling out a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket, which he had also stolen. He lit the cigarette and looked at the people around him._

* * *

><p>"So you stole clothes and then punched a civilian?!" Kruoi's grip on his scythe tightened.<p>

"Yeah yeah, but that's not the important part..." Leo continued with his story

* * *

><p><em>"You filthy pirate!" A man shouted.<em>

_"Why thank you.." Leo grinned._

_"We're getting real tired of you and your crew! We're real tempted to call the Marines on you!"_

_"Me and my crew? Well considering that it's just me and that other dude don't think it's much a crew." Leo shrugged, "And why call the Marines over petty theft?"_

_"Petty theft?! That's bs! You and your crew have been here for months!"_

_"Months? You mean like days? I think you guys got me mixed up with some other pirate crew..." Leo sighed before blowing out a puff of smoke._

_"Wait...you aren't with the Spade Pirates?!" Somebody shouted._

_"The who? Hell no!" Leo barked back, "Who are the Spade Pirates?!"_

_"Oh...well you're still stealing!" One shouted._

_"Who are the Spade Pirates?"_

_"Some Pirate Crew that's been tormenting us for these past few months. They come and take our food, makes us pay taxes, make us take care of them and basically do whatever they want."_

_"Hmm...well that sucks...are they strong?" Leo asked._

_"Yeah! Real strong! They even took out some Marines that were working here on the island! The Marines then fled."_

_"Wow well that sucks..." Leo scratched the back of his head, and then got an idea._

_"Hey...if I...let's say beat up these Spade Pirates and make them go away..."_

_"Ha! Like that'll happen!" A man shouted._

_"Well lets say it does...what would I get in return?"_

_"Hmph, their Captain has a bounty of 20, 000 beli, so we'd be fair enough to give you that. Though we will deduct it from the clothes you're wearing." A man told him._

_"Okay I can live with that...as long as I get a free tattoo with it too?" He asked raised an eyebrow._

_"Uhhh...sure." They all sweatdropped._

_"Awesome...I'll get my First Mate and we'll get rid of those Spade Pirates."_

_"Really?!" They all asked._

_"Yup, but first...tell me more."_

* * *

><p>"We are not a pirate crew." Kuroi's eye twitched from hearing the rest of what happened to Leo in town.<p>

"Hey, hey..." Kuroi looked up at Leo, "Shut up yeah? Now...then they told me what happened and about the Spade Pirates..."

* * *

><p><em>It was a nice day out. Everyone on the island was walking about enjoying themselves. Everything was as peaceful as can be. Even the Marines stationed on the island were enjoying themselves. They were out hanging around with the islanders, enjoying their company. Just a regular day. That was until a new ship had arrived at the docks. It looked very unfamiliar to the people of the island. Even to a few of the Marines. It appeared to be a large galleon of sorts.<em>

_"What's that?" One man asked looking at the ship._

_"Who knows..." Another man replied._

_"Think it's a trade ship?"_

_"Nah, it can't be it has some weird looking symbol on it." The man pointed. What he was referring too was a skull and cross bones. On the forehead of the skull there was a large 'S' that had an iron like design appearance._

_"That's really weird, no trade ship has ever made any of those kinds of symbols or insignias." The man continued to ponder still observing the ship with much curiosity._

_"Should we ask the Marines?" Another man asked._

_"Yeah good idea, they might know. Maybe it's one of their own or something?" The three men then walked over to the head Marine of the island. Marine Captain Grovel. Once the three men found him they began to inform him of what they had saw._

_"I see..." Grovel replied as he placed his dark skinned hand under his chin as an act of thinking. Grovel looked up at the three men with his small beady brown eyes, "Let's head over to the docks." Grovel walked briskly behind the three men as his green dreadlocks stretched out from the speed they were walking. They appeared at the docks and he looked at the ship with a raised eyebrow._

_"Marine!" Grovel called out._

_"Yes sir?" A man ran up and saluted the Captain._

_"This ship feels awfully familiar." The Marine then turned to his side and saw another Marine with a bag at his side. The Marine looked through the bag and pulled out a file._

_"Here you go sir!" Grovel looked at the file. The file had a list of pirates and their Jolly Rogers. He found the according Jolly Roger and handed it back to the Marine, "Find me that file."_

_"Yes sir!" Again after shifting through a bag of files the Marine pulled out a second file. Grovel snatched it and scanned through the whole file._

_"I thought so..." he muttered._

_"What is it?" One of the civilians asked._

_"The Spade Pirates, headed by Captain 'Iron Head' Liam Spade." Grovel replied, "But why is he here?"_

_"Why am I here?!" A voice shouted. Suddenly from the ship a man stood with his chest pumped out and looking down at the islanders. He leaped down and landed on the ground with ease. This man looked as though he was in his mid twenties._

_"So you're 'Iron Head' Liam Spade?" Grovel asked._

_"Yes I am..." The man, named Liam, replied with great confidence. Liam glared daggers at the Marine Captain with his beaming dark beady eyes. Liam had a wicked and nasty yellow smile etched upon his face._

_"I think this could be a good town to have some fun with! Huh boys!" Liam shouted._

_"Yes Captain!" Suddenly a large group of pirates left the boat and flooded the docks._

_"What the hell..." Grovel growled, "All of these pirates are your men?"_

_"Yes sir!" Liam said with great confidence brushing his fair skinned hand through his short black hair, "Now if you'd excuse me I'd very much like to get to the partying." Liam darted his eyes around and began to walk towards one of the female civilians._

_"Nope!" Thee men blocked off Liam._

_"Hmph, you want to get in my way huh?!" Liam grinned as everything from his collarbone up turned into a dark grey like hue and he cocked his head back, "Iron Head!" He shouted head butting the man in the middle. The man's head cracked open causing blood to explode from his forehead. The man fell to the ground unconscious, if not dead._

_"What the-?!"_

_"Flying Iron!" Liam coated his fist in the dark grey hue once more delivering an uppercut to the second man's chin. This mans jaw shattered as he blood sprayed from his mouth, possibly even biting through his tongue. This man fell to the ground and his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

_"No!" The third and final man shouted, but it soon ended._

_"Iron Twister!" Liam jumped up and coated his legs in the dark grey and did a jumping back spin kick that smashed right into the side of the face of the third man. This man felt that whole side of his face cave in as he was sent flying and crashing into the walls of a store. The people had began to panic._

_"What kind of trickery is this?!" One shouted._

_"Devil Fruits...you ate the Iron Iron Devil Fruit." Grovel growled._

_"That I did!" Liam snickered, "And now three civilians down, which means I get to continue to have my fun!" Liam continued to approach the girl._

_"I don't think so!" Grovel dashed towards Liam, Liam simply turned to face the Marine Captain._

_"Iron Fist!" He roared driving his now iron coated fist full force into the face of Marine Captain Grovel. Grovel felt a warm liquid rush upon his face, and felt as though he wasn't going to stay conscious for much longer. Liam finished the attack by driving Grovel into the ground with his iron fist. Once Grovel hit the ground, the rest of the Spade Pirates cheered._

_"Now men..." Liam snatched the girl by her hair. She cried out in pain and struggled, she was kicking and screaming from Liam's actions, "Let's make this island ours..."_

* * *

><p>"They've been here ever since.." Leo said as he was sitting in a tree with his arms and legs crossed.<p>

"T-that...monster..." Kuroi growled as his grip on his scythe tightened, he balled his free hand into a fist as well. This hand began to leak with blood from how tight his hand/claw was.

"Yeah...so I'm not so bad right?" Leo asked, "As much of a pirate that I am, I wouldn't do what that guy did. This is our chance...we can go in and take down a Pirate Crew that is feared. Then we can steal their ship, and sail off and away from this island. Ya know...after I get and my tattoo done, but we should go tomorrow since it's already getting late. I don't feel like fighting in the dark." Leo complained in a very nonchalant way.

"..." Kuroi stayed silent, Leo figured he didn't hear a thing he said.

"Anyway..." Leo stretched, which was a mistake since he fell out of the tree.

"Ouch!" He shouted as he stood up and rubbed his head, "That hurt." He looked at Kuroi. Kuroi remained silent and lost in his thoughts. Leo groaned wishing he'd snap out of it already and give him an answer. Leo blew out a puff of smoke and sighed.

"Aye!" He shouted.

"Hmm?" Kuroi looked back over to Leo.

"So are you in?" Leo asked him.

"..." Kuroi simply nodded, "Hell yeah..."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Leo and Kuroi decide to head on over to the Spade Pirates ship. There they encounter the numerous amounts of the "feared" Spade Pirates. The two decide to quickly handle the grunts and move on to the leader 'Iron Head' Liam Spade. Though, the First Mate appears to stop them. Leo and Kuroi decide that only one of them can fight the First Mate. Question is who will it be? Leo keeps insisting that Kuroi is the First Mate, regardless of the fact that Kuroi actually saved him! Will the two argue about who's who? Or will they finally come to terms with each other?<p>

Review!


	5. Confrontation! Leo & Kuroi vs All?

**Confrontation! Leo and Kuroi vs. Spade Pirates!**

* * *

><p>"Sweet!" Leo cheered as Kruoi had agreed to join him on heading over to the Spade Pirates ship.<p>

"Shall we get going now?" Kuroi asked.

"Nah, we'll go tomorrow it's getting late." Leo said as he leaned up against a tree and continued to blow smoke.

"Or are you just that lazy?" Kuroi said with a very stern voice as he went over to a tree further away from Leo and leaned up against it.

"No...I'd rather avoid fighting in the dark is all. Makes it hard to see..." Leo groaned as he crossed his arms under his chest and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leo was sound asleep, and Kuroi just looked down at him with a scowl. Kuroi then came across a thought. He kicked Leo right in the chest, sending him right through the tree.<p>

"Gah!" Leo woke up and grabbed his chest in pain, "What the hell?!"

"That's me getting you back for punching me yesterday." Kuroi stated coldly.

"Ugh, whatever." Leo stood up and continued to grip his chest, "I was sleeping rather nicely to let you know."

"Well it's almost noon, so come on."

"Ugh, fine..." Leo rolled his eyes. Leo took out a cigarette and lit it. He then placed his hands in his pockets as he began to walk out of the forest. Kuroi followed closely.

* * *

><p>As the two walked into town many people had quickly recognized Leo, but did not recognize Kuroi and were actually scared of him. The black bird-human hybrid just kind of looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with the islanders.<p>

"Wonder why they're all staring..." Leo wondered aloud, "I was just here yesterday."

"I think I know why..." Kuroi stated.

"Why?"

"Maybe because you're back with a freak?"

"Who? You? Nah, that can't be it. And if so who really gives two damns? They'll get over it once we save this island, besides you're my First Mate so they can deal with it."

"I'm not your First Mate, I am not joining your crew."

"Your not? Well too bad, because are already apart of it." Leo sighed blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Look, do you even know where the docks are?"

"Yeah over here..." Leo continued to walk and soon enough the group had arrived by the docks of the island. In front of the duo there was a large wooden galleon. It was surprisingly large. It had a nice coat of polish on it that made the wood shine, it had three large masts. One in the back of the ship, one in the middle of the ship, and one in the front. The mast in the middle had a crows nest. Each mast donned a large black flag that had a skull and cross bones with an iron 'S' etched into the skulls forehead.

"This their ship?" Kuroi asked.

"Yup, the ship of the Spade Pirates!" Leo cheered, "So should we get this over with as quickly as possible? I wanna get my art done before the end of the day."

"Ugh..." Kuroi simply groaned as he grabbed Leo and flew up to the ship. The two dropped down and looked around.

"Knock knock motha suckas!" Leo barked and began to laugh crazily, "Zehahahaha!" Kuroi just kind of scowled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's there?" A voice asked, and a member of the Spade Pirates. It was evident since he bore their Jolly Roger on his shirt.

"Hey you! So you're a crew member of the Spade Pirates right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, what of it?!"

"Easy!" Leo then jumped towards then man and kicked him in the face.

"Gah!" The man cried out in pain. Leo picked the man up by his throat, and squeezed with full force. The man gasped for air, and suddenly in an instant Leo crushed the man's throat. The man was no longer breathing, and because of so Leo tossed him over the ship and into the water

"What's going on down there?!" A man from the crows nest shouted. He looked down to see Leo waving his hand happily, "Hey!" The man quickly grabbed a blow horn, "We have intruders! All crew members o-" He was cut off as Kuroi had slashed the man down with his scythe. His blood sprayed out, and the man slumped back into the crows nest.

"Good job!" Leo gave Kuroi a thumbs up, who simply returned with a scowl.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like that man warned the other crew members..." An island said as he was able to hear the pirates cry out to his other members.<p>

"Yeah, guess those two aren't even going to really get a chance huh? Oh well..." A second man shrugged, "Their death wish."

* * *

><p>"So...let's see who's ready to play.." Leo smiled demonically as various crew members came out flooding the ship. They all saw was Leo and Kuroi.<p>

"Hey guys!" Leo waved.

"Who are you?!" A voice asked.

"Hmm? My name's Leo! And I'm here with my First Mate Kuroi!"

"I'm not your First Mate..." Kuroi groaned.

"Oh really? Why are you here?" The same voice asked, and the flood of pirates separated revealing an isle. A man that bore nothing on his upper body except a long blue Captain's coat with gold shoulders and tassels stepped up. This man also had his hands up his forearms wrapped up in bandages, he is also wearing dark loose pants, and black boots.

"You! You're 'Iron Head' Liam Spade ain't ya?!" Leo smirked.

"Yeah, why you here?! You wish to join my crew? I can understand such, I am going to be the King of the Pirates!" Liam boasted.

"Shut up, I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Leo told him, "So there's no reason for me to join this pathetic and weak crew!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted back insulted, except for Liam. He simply glared at Leo.

"What did you say you insolent brat?"

"I'm here...to kill you Liam!" Leo roared. Suddenly the Spade Pirates stood in front of their Captain.

"How dare you speak to the Captain like that!" They shouted.

"You must have a death wish if only you and that freak came along!" Another man barked. Kuroi gripped his scythe tighter obviously annoyed with what the pirates were saying.

"Look...you guys can still leave here alive and join my crew instead if ya want!" Leo boasted puffing out his chest, "But then again..." He sighed letting out a puff of smoke, "Your Captain put his hands on an innocent woman...so that's one thing I cannot allow. So all of you die here today!"

"We don't think so! You're out numbered and out gunned! So don't be a fool!"

"Yeah!" The Pirates continued to shout about how they had the advantage over two messily men.

"You guys..." Leo once again had a demonic smile etched upon his face, "Zehahahaha! Then let's do this! I'll make sure to introduce you guys to the reaper real quick!"

"Men...I'm tired of hearing all of this youngsters BS! Take him out! I want his head on a silver platter! You hear me!" Liam ordered as he walked back to the Captain's room.

"Raaaaa!" The Pirates then all charged Leo and Kuroi.

"This is it Kuroi...lets get to work." Leo smiled as his arm began to be covered in diamonds, "Diamond Crusher!"

"Ha!" Kuroi lunged forth and swung his scythe viciously. He was able to spin it with ease causing many pirates to fall to the ground in an instant. Leo seemed to be enjoying himself...a little too much. He would punch a man in the face with his diamond encrusted fist, and then would continue to torture them further. There was one man with whom he shoved his fist in the man's mouth, and forced his hand down the man's throat. He would continue to find ways to instantly kill his opponents causing blood to spill everywhere.

"These guys are monsters!" One pirate finally shouted in fear of the Demonic Duo.

"Zehehe...yeah we are!" Leo chuckled evilly, "Hope you guys don't mind." He said as he quickly thrusted one hand into the heart of an already knocked out  
>Pirate. He then pulled the man's heart out and tossed it in the ocean.<p>

"Now..." Leo's demonic smirk was back as he glared at the remaining crew members, "Who's next?!"

_"This Leo kid...is kind of scaring me..."_ Kuroi thought seeing how Leo seemed to enjoy killing his victims.

"You guys...are pathetic...you're letting these two brats kill so many of our men? You fear them?! They are the ones who should fear us!" A man shouted as he walked out from the crowd. The man had long neck length black hair, he had a large scar that reached across his face ranging from the left side of his forehead down to the right side of his chin, he used his narrow and beady blood shot eyes to glare daggers at Leo and Kuroi. He kept his tan skinned hand on the black hilt of his katana.

"Uhh...y-yes sir...we apologize!" The pirates all began to bow instantly to this Swordsman.

"Who are you?" Leo asked keeping his hands in his pockets and blowing out another puff of smoke.

"My name...is Ace Storm, I am the First Mate of the Spade Pirates!" He informed. Ace is currently dressed in a plain white tank top that was underneath an elegant black haori adorned with various gold trimmings that he kept draped on his shoulders, he was also wearing a pair of grey jean pants, and black boots. Around his waist he had a chain belt that had a black sheath tucked away in it. The sheath had a golden dragon design along it. He then drew his blade and aimed it at both Leo and Kuroi, "The two of you shall not pass."

"Zehehe..." Leo snickered, "So...you're the First Mate. Guess that means we've done enough to be taken seriously huh Kuroi?"

"I guess..." Kuroi scowled.

"Well since we're done here, I guess I'll go take on the actual Captain!" Leo cheered.

"What?! Why do you get to take him on?"

"Obviously because you're my First Mate and you get to fight his First Mate. It only makes sense."

"It would if I was your First Mate, I'm not a pirate."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Leo waved off, "Just cover me!" Leo then dashed towards Ace at full speed.

"Do not think you will pass so easily!" Ace prepared himself to strike Leo down.

"Ya never know!" Leo took the cigarette out of his mouth and jumped in the air as he threw it at Ace. Ace easily swatted it away with his hand. He then swung his sword up aiming to slash open the belly of Leo. Leo had tucked and rolled over Ace landing right behind him. Ace whipped around and saw Leo, who was now flipping him off.

"Zehaha!" He laughed as he stood up. Ace swung his sword down, but was stopped.

"Grrr..." Kuroi growled, "I'm not the First Mate, but you're being too reckless..." Kuroi said rather annoyed.

"Thanks Kuroi! I'll make this quick!" Leo then ran forth in the ship in search for the Captains Quarters.

"You dare challenge me?" Ace asked.

"Yeah..." Was all Kuroi said as he pushed Ace back. Ace skidded across the ground and eyed Kuroi, "You shall regret ever existing."

"Huh..." Kuroi sighed, "Only if you knew..."

* * *

><p>Leo had quickly found the Captains Quarters and kicked down the door, "Hey!" He shouted at Liam.<p>

"You..." Liam glared at Leo, "So you were able to make it this far? My men are weak, I'll admit that. Which is why I sent out Ace, he'll be more than enough to handle that freak friend of yours."

"Though I've barely hung out with Kuroi, I trust him and I doubt your swordsman will beat my First Mate." Leo said, "Now...you and me...why don't we just get straight down to business!"

"Which would be what?" Liam asked.

"You..." Leo smiled demonically once more, "Hope you're ready to meet the reaper!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Kuroi and Leo have bombarded the Spade Pirates ship! And so far they've killed a lot, and now they've caught the attention of the First Mate Ace Storm! Kuroi and Ace quickly engage in battle. Ace in the name of the Spade Pirates and their honor, while Kuroi fights for his own reasons and does not intend to lose this battle. Who will come out on top? The Swordsman or the Scythesman?<p>

Review!

* * *

><p>Hey guys! That's it for this chapter, and hope you all enjoooyeedd...and just thought I'd give you guys a little update. Me and a friend of mine, <strong><span>PhantoMNiGHT321<span>**, plan on doing a Collab One Piece Story together! Yeah, we got most of it planned out and everything and it will be bound to be an awesome story.

It's called** Numb3rs Game**, and it's about a young man who's had bad luck all of his life but comes to discover that all the bad luck he's had has been set up! So what does he do? He actually decides to go on and look for the guy whose been as so kind as to ruin his life! So, that will be coming in the future as it is in the works right noow...but I will let you know when it is up and such and hope you guys will check that out. Remember **Numb3rs Game** by **PhantoMNiGHT321** and Inhuman X coming...whenever I guess lol. But yeah, hope you guys liked the chapter and I shall keep you update. Have a nice day :)

Review!


	6. Clash! Kuroi Swings his Scythe!

**Clash! Kuroi Swings his Scythe!**

* * *

><p>"So...you wish to fight me eh?" Ace tsked as he looked at Kuori.<p>

"I guess since that reckless idiot went to fight your Captain. I'll fight you..." Kuroi stated with a scowl on his face.

"You guys are making a huge mistake." Ace told them.

"I doubt it, you hurt the innocent so I can't forgive you for that." Kuroi told him.

"You really don't understand do you? We're the most feared crew in all of South Blue!"

"South Blue eh?" Kuroi repeated, "At least now I know where we are." Ace took a few steps back giving him some space between him and Kuroi.

"You ready bird man?" Ace asked. Kuroi darted his eyes looking around all of the remaining Spade Pirate crew members. He sighed.

"Let's do it.."

"Get him Ace!" The crew cheered.

"Silent Killer!" Ace had vanished from where he once stood. Kuroi turned around and clashed with Ace's sword, "At least your reflexes seem decent." Ace then leaped in the air.

"Blade Crash!" Kuroi jumped back as Ace had stopped his sword from hitting the deck by mere inches, "Captain wouldn't like it if I destroyed the ship."

"Scythe Slasher!" Kuroi swung his large scythe sending out a large compressed air blade. Ace looked up and raised his sword. Ace blocked the compressed air blade and was pushed back from the strike.

"Ravens Beheading!" Kuroi lunged forwards and swung his scythe in a wide arc aiming for Ace's head. Ace deflected the compressed air blade sending it away from the boat, he then ducked down avoiding Kuroi's attack. Ace gripped his sword tightly and went to slash Kuroi. Kuroi saw this and quickly flipped over to counter with his scythe. Ace brought his sword back and lunged out of the way.

"This guy..." Kuroi thought.

"Silent Killer!" Ace had vanished, and quickly Kuroi felt something cold run across his body. He looked down to see blood spray from his chest.

"Blade Crash!" Ace leaped in the air and raised his sword above his head. He came crashing down towards Kuroi. Kuroi raised his scythe in defense. The two clashed again, and a small burst of wind pushed some of the crew members away.

"Red Ace!" Ace landed on the ground and swung reeled his sword to the side. As he swung it towards Kuroi his sword caught on fire.

"What the?!" Kuroi quickly took to the skies thanks to his wings avoiding the attack. A wave of fire was sent forth from Ace's blade.

"Taking to the air to avoid me eh?" Ace began twirling his blade eyeing Kuroi, "Don't think you have the advantage for long..." Ace sheathed his blade and kept his eyes on Kuroi.

"Wind Slasher!" Ace quickly unsheathed his blade sending out a compressed air blade towards Kuroi.

"Ravens Whirlwind!" Kuroi began spinning his sword as fast he could. Slowly by doing so a whirlwind had been conjured up from this technique. The whirlwind eventually dismissed Ace's compressed air blade. The whirlwind then surrounded Ace and the winds began to cut up the Spade Pirates Swordsman.

"Ace!" The crew shouted out in fear for their First Mate. Kuroi then dove down and landed back on the dock.

"Scythe Slasher!" Kuroi swung his scythe quickly sending out a barrage of compressed air blades that flew towards Ace. Ace recovered from the whirlwind that had slashed him up and began countering the crescent shaped air blades that Kuroi had sent towards him.

"Huh...you're not really-"

"Ravens Beheading!" Kuroi swung his sword aiming for the head of Ace. Ace ducked down and slashed Kuroi's abdomen once more.

"Grah!" Kuroi gritted his teeth as blood sprayed from his abdomen. Ace rolled out of the way of Kuroi, then rushed him once more. Kuroi looked at Ace and again took to the skies. Ace this time followed him and leaped in the air.

"You're in my domain now." Kuroi told Ace, "Ravens Beheading!" Ace raised his blade blocking the attack, but the force sent Ace back down to the ship.

"Gah!" Ace coughed up a moderate amount of blood.

"Huh..." Kuroi sighed, but suddenly a bullet had whizzed pass him, "What the hell?"

"Come down here?!" One of the members yelled, causing the rest of the Spade Pirates to riot at the fact that Kuroi could fly. Kuroi simply glared at them dove down at the crew. Once he landed in front of them all he reeled his scythe back.

"Ravens Beheading!" He roared slashing down all of them, by simply decapitating a large group of the crew. Instantly after that Kuroi felt blood spray out from his back. He turned around to see Ace standing a few feet behind him.

"Wind Slasher..." Ace smirked while breathing hard, "You dare take your eyes off of me to kill more of my crew members?!" Ace said rather angry at Kuroi's actions.

"They shot at me while I was in the air. I would've loved to have focused my attack on you if they had not distracted me." Kuroi scoffed resting his scythe on his shoulder.

"Rrrraaaa!" Ace rushed towards Kuroi. Kuroi brought down his scythe and the two quickly began to parry back and forth. Ace had the upper hand as he would use his quickness to land quick slashes all over Kuroi;. Ranging from his legs, to his chest, to his arms. He even came close to slicing the hybrids throat. Kuroi kicked Ace sending him skidding back.

"Silent Killer!"

"I've seen through this attack!" Kuroi turned around quickly, "Ravens Beheading!" He roared swinging his scythe aiming for Ace. Ace raised his blade in time to clash with Kuroi. Ace pushed Kuroi's scythe up in the air, and then lunged towards the hybrid. Ace began spinning rapidly as he closed in on Kuroi.

"Storm Blade!" Ace then released a relentless barrage of sword strikes and slashes on Kuroi.

"Yeah!"

"Get him Ace!"

"You got him now!"

"No one's been through Ace's Storm Blade Attack and lasted long enough to tell about!'

"That's because they all died!" The Spade Pirates cheered believing Kuroi was done.

"Finish him Ace!" They all cheered. Ace twirled his blade looking at a stunned Kuroi.

"I'm done with you hybrid." Ace slashed Kuroi once more, then kicked him dead in his chest sending Kuroi flying back. Kuroi crashed into the large mass of the galleon.

"Yeah!" All the Spade Pirates cheered.

"You did it Ace!"

"Ha, they really thought they could take us?!"

"Weaklings! We're the most feared Pirates in all of South Blue!"

"Shut up all of you...the bird fought a good fight." Ace told them, "So a brief moment of silence." He said sheathing his sword. Ace was the only one who closed his eyes and bowed in Kuroi's direction.

"Thank you for honoring me with your skills..." Ace said towards Kuroi.

"I-it's my pleasure..." Kuroi replied back.

"Hmm?" Ace looked to see Kuroi taking steps forth.

"He's still alive?!"

"Ace didn't kill him?!"

"No way! This dudes a monster! We're screwed!"

"Shut up, Ace will kill him for good this time!" The crew began to chat amongst themselves once more. Some concerned, and some still confident in their First Mate.

"Well...you surely are durable enough to take one of my signature attacks." Ace said drawing his blade once more.

"Thanks, if you knew what I've been through...then you honestly wouldn't be that surprised."

"We all have dark pasts I can assure you. Some worse than others, and for that I refuse to judge you and compare our pasts." Ace informed Kuroi.

"You know...I like you, why are you with these guys?" Kuroi asked.

"Like I said...we've all had dark pasts that I'd wish to brush off. All I can say is that I owe Captain Liam Spade, and by being his First Mate is the only way I can repay him." Ace told him.

"Well, sorry to say that."

"Why do you accompany your Captain?"

"Well first off he's not my Captain. He actually owes his life to me, he just proclaims to be the Captain." Kuroi said obviously slightly annoyed.

"Well, I can say that you two make quit a troublesome duo. Able to kill so many men, with ease."

"Yeah well your Captain did a few things I'm not a big fan of. Such as hurting an innocent women, along with killing the innocents of the island. I cannot stand such cruel acts." Kuroi told Ace.

"Understandable, and respected. But I still must fight you to ensure that my Captain achieves his goal."

"And I must make sure that Leo doesn't get himself killed, or kill any innocents." Kuroi sighed.

"Then let us continue!" Ace rushed towards Kuroi. Kuroi brought his scythe down clashing with Ace. Ace jumped back and Kuroi flew towards Ace.

"Wind Slasher!"

"Scythe Slasher!" Both sent out compressed air blades. They crashed causing a small explosion. Ace leaped over with his blade above his head.

"Blade Crash!" Ace swung his blade down towards Kuroi.

"Ravens Beheading!" Kuroi swung his blade in a wide arc, and quickly the attacks clashed. Ace was sent flying and crashed to the ground. Ace pushed himself up and began another approach to Kuroi. Kuroi began twirling his scythe.

"Ravens Whirlwind!" Suddenly a blast of wind kicked up in the form of a whirlwind that Ace got caught up in. Ace skidded back from the attack, but felt the wind cut his flesh.

"Grr..." Ace growled as he felt his blood pouring out of him, "Red Ace!" Ace swung his sword towards Kuroi trying to send out a flaming sword slash, but the whirlwind stopped the attack.

"Don't think so!" Kuroi then began to close the distance while keeping the whirlwind going.

"Crap..." Ace swung his sword with enough force to actually split the whirlwind. He took this opportunity to jump out of the way of Kuroi's aim. Once he did so he charged towards Kuroi once more.

"Red Ace Killer!" Ace had vanished, and this time Kuroi felt a burning sensation across his abdomen. He looked to see that Ace's blade was flaming.

"Well..." Kuroi turned to Ace, "Ravens Beheading!" Ace countered the scythe wielder and went to slash him once more. Kuroi kneed Ace in the face causing him to stumble back. Kuroi then took to the skies appearing above the galleon once more.

"Huh...don't make me come up there!" Ace told Kuroi.

"Sorry, but this fight is over!" Kuroi dove down full speed at Ace, and did not look like he was going to stop.

_"A suicide dive? What will he gain from that?"_ Ace thought.

"Ha!" As Kuroi closed the distance he quickly pulled up at the last second and quickly passed Ace. This caused Ace to be confused.

"W-what?"

"Ravens..." Kuroi then began to fly backwards and reached around the scythe on the other end and had the blade wrapped around Ace's waist.

"Treachery!" Kuroi then pulled the blade forward and had split Ace in half by his waist. The whole Spade Pirates crews jaws dropped as Ace had fallen to the ground dead. In two piece.

"ACE!" They all shouted. Kuroi stood and looked down at Ace's body.

"You fought well, but I could not stand for the things your Captain had done. So you bare his sins as well as he dons his own." Kuroi looked at the rest of the crew, "Now..." He began spinning his scythe, "Who wishes to die next?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: With Ace defeated Leo must now take care of his target. He must take on 'Iron Head' Liam Spade! Will Leo be able to take on a man who's reputation seems to speak for itself? A man strong enough to hold a whole island captive? A man who's crew is said to be the most feared in South Blue? Will the former slave prove his strength against this man, or will Liam dispose of the rookie and continue on with his life?<p>

Review!


	7. Diamonds and Iron?

**Diamonds and Iron?**

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Suddenly Liam had gone flying through the back of his ship. He landed back in the streets of the town. Everyone oohed and awed at seeing Leo standing in the hole with his right arm encrusted in diamonds. He had a devilish smile etched upon his face.<p>

"Zehehe..." Leo leaped off the boat and landed in the town streets as well eyeing Liam.

"You really messed up kid..." Liam stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I messed up? I'm the one that just punched you through your own ship dummy! How did I mess up?"

"You pissed off the King of South Blue! The famous 'Iron Head' Liam Sp-" Liam could not finish as he felt an immense force slam into his face. His eyes widened seeing that Leo had punched him once more. Liam then crashed into a building.

"You talk too much..." Leo groaned scratching the back of his head, "But whatever, I'll still kill ya."

"Graaaahh! Iron Head!" With his whole head and shoulders coated in iron Liam tried to head butt Leo. Leo quickly ducked avoiding the attack. He then swung his leg slamming it right into Liam's ribs.

"Grrr..." Liam endured the pain, and quickly landed on his feet.

"Diamond Crusher!" Leo shouted slamming his fist right into Liam's stomach. Liam skidded back from the attack.

"You fool!" Liam leaped in the air and raised on leg in the air, "Iron Flying Axe!" Liam coated his leg in iron as he came down hard. Leo had avoided the attack as Liam's foot created a crater in the ground. Leo leaped in the air and landed a spinning back kick on the back of Liam's head. Liam stumbled forward, but quickly jumped up. He turned around and cocked back one fist.

"Iron Fist!" He roared throwing an iron coated left hook.

"Diamond Crusher!" Leo countered by slamming his diamond encrusted fist against Liam's iron fist. The two punches clashed and caused both to skid back from the force.

"Don't you dare think for a damn second that we are equal!"

"Well it seems like it to me, but the same goes for you." Leo told him as he scowled the self-proclaimed 'King of South Blue'.

"I do not want to be compared to a pathetic excuse of a good time." Leo told Liam, who had to think about it for a second.

"...hey!"

"Diamond Crusher!" Leo landed another punch across the face of Liam. Liam skidded back and ran towards Leo once more. Leo avoided an iron kick, but felt a surge of pain right afterwards. He looked to realize, that though it was coated in iron, Liam had slammed his elbow into the ribs of Leo. Leo snarled, but grabbed Liam's wrist. He lifted Liam in the air, and slammed him in to the ground.

"Iron Fist: Barrage!" Liam jumped up and began to release a massive barrage of wild Iron Fist's.

"Diamond Crusher!" Leo coated one arm in diamonds and the two began to clash. Though one arm was coated in diamonds, Leo's other arm was not. So with that hand he still had to clash fists with Liam's iron fists.

"Grr..." Leo endured the pain of punching iron, "Guah!" He called out as he jumped back and looked at his bloodied knuckles.

"Ha! Iron Twister!" Liam found his chance and swung his iron coated leg in a large arc to try and roundhouse kick Leo.

"Crap!" Leo ducked and rolled out of the way to see Liam's feet smash into the street once more, "Diamond Crusher!" Leo landed a crucial strike to the back of Liam. Liam skidded forward, and did a backflip trying to land another kick on Leo. Leo raised his diamond arm to block the attack. The impact sent out a small shockwave that knocked down a few viewing civilians.

"Iron Fist!" Liam, who was currently upside down and facing Leo, rolled forwards and quickly turned around to slam his dark grey iron coated fist into the jaw of Leo.

"Guah!" Leo coughed up blood as he was sent flying. Leo's body was in mid air from this strike.

"Ha! I tried to warn you kid!" Liam jumped in the air and soared a little above Leo. He brought his knees to his chest, then with all of his might Liam slammed his feet into Leo's chest.

"Grah!" Leo coughed up more blood as he was sent crashing back down to the ground, and quickly Liam landed on top of him with a devastating stomp. Leo gasped for air, and then quickly found the gasp for air was futile as Liam had began to choke him.

"The kid's going to die..."

"We tried to warn him..."

"If the Marine's can't stop Liam, then who can?!" The viewing islanders chattered amongst themselves seeing as how Liam was now holding Leo off the ground and choking him causing the youngster to gargle his own blood.

"No one can stop me! I'm the strongest pirate in all of South Blue! I'm Thee Iron King of South Blue!" Liam shouted, "So take notice of what happens to those who try to take me on!" Liam boasted believing this fight was over. What he didn't notice was that Leo's left arm had began to turn into diamonds, while his right arm gained a dark grey hue.

"H-hey...L-Liam..." Leo was able to spit out.

"Hmm?" As Liam focused his attention back to Leo, he was greeted with a spray of blood spat onto his face.

"Screw you!" Leo roared slamming both of his fists into the sides of Liam's head.

"Gaaaahh!" Liam released his grip from Leo and quickly held his head in pain.

"Gawd!" Leo spat out more blood and began to rub his neck thankful that his windpipe was not crushed.

"The boy can still fight?!" One islander shouted in shock.

"Hey!" Leo flipped off the islanders, "I told you all I was going to kill this guy, so shut up and let me do it! Don't doubt me again, you understand?!" The islanders just nodded in agreement, "Good..." Leo stood up and continued to cough as he looked over to Liam. Liam struggled to push himself up.

"Y-you...bastard..." Liam snapped, "W-what the hell did you do?! How is your right arm iron and your left one diamonds?!"

"It's pretty simple actually...you see I ate a very special Devil Fruit." Leo told him while cracking his neck, "I ate the Copy Copy Fruit."

"C-copy...Copy?" Liam repeated.

"Oh yeah, you see...it allows me to Copy any Devil Fruit abilities I come in contact with. Though I do have to get hit by the attack of a Devil Fruit, and also I can only use the attack that was used on me. Example, back on the Holy Land some dude punched me with his Diamond Crusher attack. And because of that I've been able to use Diamond Crusher since."

"And since...I hit you with my Iron Fist..."

"I can use Iron Fist. You catch on pretty fast for a waste of a good time." Leo chuckled lightly, but it still hurt.

"Y-you...bastard!"

"Eh, I might be. I wouldn't know..." Leo shrugged, "Now...you ready to continue this ass kicking?"

"With a Devil Fruit why didn't you let me hit you with those other attacks?" Liam asked with curiosity.

"Maybe because I don't want to die, duh dimwit." Leo scoffed, "Why would a take an axe kick to the top of my head from an iron leg? I'm not just going to stand there and let you deliver a barrage of iron attacks on me. Then I'd die, but hey I'll take what I can. Thanks for the punch." Leo winked, "So...like I sai-" Leo was cut off as Liam had lunged towards him.

"Iron Fist!" Leo's arm once again gained a dark grey hue as he punched Liam in the face sending him back down to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Diamond Crusher!" Leo then drove his diamond coated fist right in the abdomen.

"Grr..." Liam gritted his teeth. Leo snickered evilly and took a few steps back. Liam struggled to stand up, but eventually rose to his feet.

"Die!" Liam roared, "Iron Fist: Barrage!" Liam rushed Leo with his iron coated fists

"Diamond Crusher..." Leo's left arm was coated in diamonds, "And Iron Fist!" His right arm turned into iron and the two clashed. Both fighters released a relentless barrage of punches. Diamonds clashed with Iron, Iron clashed with Iron.

"Grr..." Liam gritted his teeth angered seeing how Leo had a wicked smile on his face as the two exchanged blows.

"Zehahahaha!" Leo broke out in to laughter while the two battled. It was rather unnerving. Even when Liam would land fatal strike Leo continued to laugh.

"How dare you insult me by laughing in a fight with me!" Liam roared before kneeing Leo and causing him to go skidding back.

"Grah!" Leo grabbed his stomach in pain.

"HA!" Liam shouted triumphantly. Leo didn't know why, but took witness once he looked to see the pirate holding a young woman hostage with a flintlock pistol aimed at her head. Leo's expression changed.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I've been traveling the seas since I was a youngster! I eventually gathered my own crew, and now we're the strongest in South Blue! We rule South Blue! Do you understand?! I've been doing this longer than you have! And as a pirate I know when to gain the upper hand!"

"Please help me!" The girl cried, which caused Liam to tug on her tightly.

"Shut up!" He roared as he grabbed her by her chest.

"Let...her go..."

"No! You will respect me as an older Captain and join my crew!" Liam roared.

"You don't understand..." Leo told him as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"And now you insult me by smoking during our fight?! Do you not take me seriously any more?!" Liam roared holding the girl tighter.

"After everything you said, you don't understand." Leo repeated.

"Understand what?"

"That all you got is some years on me..." Leo then flipped off Liam, "So F you and your time difference!" Leo dashed towards Liam and the hostage.

"Stop!" Liam shouted as he aimed the gun at Leo.

"Diamond Crusher!" Leo roared as he cocked back his diamond encrusted fist and slammed it right into Liam's hand. Liam felt a wave of pain overcome him and quickly he had dropped the gun and released the girl.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

"Now get ready! It's time to meet the Reaper!" Leo straightened out his diamond hand and thrusted it right into Liam's chest.

"Augh!" Liam coughed up blood from this and looked down to see Leo withdraw his bloodied diamond hand.

"Iron Fist!" Leo drove his iron coated fist into the jaw of Liam driving him to the ground, and breaking his jaw. Liam began to gargle his blood. Leo grabbed Liam by the ankle and began dragging him over to the docks. He then tossed the self proclaimed 'Iron King of South Blue' into the water. Leo looked on as Liam drowned.

"Now..." Leo blew out a puff of smoke and looked at the astounded islanders while having a devilish grin etched onto his face he proceeded to ask them, "Who's the one fixing up my tattoo?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Leo and Kuroi have done their jobs. They defeated the First Mate and Captain of the Spade Pirates! Now a very happy Leo gets his tattoo, and decides to leave the island. Though of course Leo and Kuroi still cannot see eye to eye for some reason. Though Leo wishes to continue on with his journey and achieve his dream, but will Kuroi join him?<p>

Review!


	8. Set Sail!

**Set Sail!**

* * *

><p>"He really beat him..." One islander said in awe.<p>

"H-he did just beat him..."

"He killed him."

"W-what about the First Mate?!" Another shouted wanting to know that he was defeated as well.

"This guy?" Kuroi asked as he showed Ace slashed in half.

"These guys are crazy..."

"Monsters...

"Beasts..."

"Nightmares..." People began to mutter scared, relieved, confused, worried, and so much more. These 'saviors' of their had killed the people that were terrorizing their island. It was only natural to be confused. What kind of hero kills so mercilessly? They didn't know if he would turn on them after he got what he wanted, or what. They were truly scared of Leo and Kuroi.

"Hey!" Leo barked, "So who's giving me my tattoo?" Leo asked.

"W-what?" One man asked.

"Ugh, I told you guys if I beat that Liam Spade dude then I want a free tattoo and his bounty money to pay for these clothes."

"We can't give you the money! We have to have proof that he's dead!"

"I ripped a whole through a hole in the man's chest! Then threw him in the water to drown! What proof do you need?!" Leo barked.

"For the Marines! We needed to show his body to the Marines!"

"You never said that you bastard!" Leo said angrily as he and the islander butted heads.

"Leo!" Kuroi grabbed Leo by his shoulder knowing that eventually the youngster would try and kill the islander.

"Well too damn bad! So you don't get any of the money or your tattoo!" The island said acting as though he had triumphed in the bout. He then felt a hard smack across the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Do you want the kid to kill us?! He killed Liam, so we'll hold up our part of the deal!" One of the islanders demanded, "Come on young man, I know someone who can fix up your tattoo, and someone is working on getting the money right now."

"Sweet..." Leo smiled as he followed the nicer islander. The other one that Leo was arguing with gave Leo a glare. Leo smirked demonically as he then blew smoke in the mans face.

"Why you..."

"Do you need help?" A voice asked. Kuroi looked over to see a young girl walking up to him with a band aid. Kuroi just looked at her with an estranged look. He stayed silent.

"You're all cut up Mister..." She said placing a band aid on one of his gash marks that he had gained from his battle with Ace. The girl smiled at Kuroi.

"Thank you for helping us Mister." She said with a smile. Kuroi nodded at the young girl.

"You're welcome..." He said.

"If you come with us we can tend to your wounds." An older woman said walking up to Kuroi and picking up the little girl. The two had smiles on their faces.

"Uhh...t-thank you..." He said as he bowed lightly to them. He then followed them.

* * *

><p>"Alright buddy..." A large burly and hairy man said as he pulled up a seat. Leo was sitting up in a black seat. The tattoo artists had brought Leo's chair back causing Leo to be relaxed.<p>

"What do you want, and where do you want it?" The man asked.

"Well...I want an extension of my slave mark..." Leo pointed over to his right shoulder, "A tribal design extending from there down to my bicep."

"Alright...I think I got just the thing." The artist said as he began to ready Leo's whole bicep to be tattooed.

"Sweet..." Leo closed his eyes, "Wake me when it's done."

* * *

><p>"Wonder what is taking Leo so long..." Kuroi sighed lightly as he waited outside of the tattoo shop eating out of a take out box. The local restaurants had supplied Kuroi with food as thanks for what he had done. It had been a few hours since Leo had left to get his tattoo done. Since it was taking so long the people just gave the money to Kuroi instead of waiting for Leo. Plus they figured it was safer in his care than the reckless Leo.<p>

"Sweet!" Was all Kuroi heard from the tattoo shop, "Thanks man, you're the best!"

"Hey no problem, thanks for taking care of those pirates."

"Don't worry about it." Leo waved off as he and the tattoo artists stepped outside. Kuroi took witness upon Leo's new tattoo. It was a very tribal styled tattoo that had slight flame like edges and ended a little above his elbow.

"Sweeet." Leo smiled looking at his tattoo.

"So you finally got it eh?" Kuroi asked looking at Leo.

"Yup, and I'm ready to go."

"Where you going to go?"

"I'm going over to the next island." Leo shrugged.

"Do you even know where the next island is?" Kuroi asked.

"Eh." Leo shrugged once more before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Are you serious?" Kuroi simply scoffed.

"Hey don't be talking like that to your Captain." Leo told him.

"I'm not your First Mate." Kuroi retorted.

"Look, let's just go get on the ship and get out of here."

"What ship?"

"That Spade Pirates ship. I mean there's probably still a few of them on the ship, but we'll just throw them over." Leo told him.

"What do you not understand?! If anything I should be the Captain for saving your ass back at the Holy Land."

"Let's not get into details." Leo shrugged as he began walk over to the ship that formerly belonged to the Spade Pirates. Kuroi just watched as many people looked over at Leo. They thanked him and simply smiled and waved. Once he reached the docks he looked back over to Kuroi.

"You coming or what?" Leo asked. Kuroi simply shook his head.

"Why should I join you?" Kuroi took a few steps forward, "Why should I join you if I'm not the Captain of this crew you wish to gather?"

"Huh..." Le walked over to Kuroi and snatched the money from his hand, "Then I guess you aren't coming." Leo turned back and got on the ship.

"Thanks for everything everybody!" Leo waved, "The money, the tattoo, the clothes. I'll let you guys know right now, that eventually when I become Pirate King I will claim this whole island as my own so you guys won't have to worry about any other Pirates." Leo told them. Kuroi just looked on as Leo had raised anchor and the ship began to sail. Kuroi just watched, but there something that told him to get on the ship.

"Aren't you going to go with your friend Mister?" Kuroi looked down to see the same little girl that had given him the band aid earlier look up at him with her big puppy dog eyes. As much as he hated it, as much as he wished to hold himself back, he couldn't help it. Eventually his wings took action and flew over to the ship.

"Bye Mister!" Kuroi looked down to see the small girl, he waved back at her, and landed on the ship beside.

"So you're coming with me after all aye pal?" Leo smirked while blowing out smoke.

"Shut up..." Kuroi told him, "I'm not her for you as your First Mate."

"Then why are you here?" Leo asked placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"I'm only here to make sure you don't kill any innocents along this reckless dream of yours." Kuroi replied.

"Hmm?"

"After seeing what the Spade Pirates had tried to do...I donned on me that more people are going to need saving and rescuing..."

"..." Leo just looked at Kuroi.

"Not just from wicked pirates, but from Marines and any other kind of corrupted people out there in the world. You included."

"You think I'm corrupt?! Awesome!" Leo cheered with his devilish grin, "Zehahaha! Well Kuroi!" He patted the bird-human hybrid on the back, "I'm more than happy to be of assistance for you to reach your goal. As long as you help me become Pirate King I don't care how many people you try to save." Kuroi just scowled at Leo.

"Well today's a good day! So let's set sail! Off to the next island!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Leo and Kuroi are now officially pirates! Kind of, it's just a two man crew for now. The crew of two have sights set on the nearest island, which they come across rather easily. While on the island Leo runs into a girl, and as he tries to question her she remains quiet for some reason. Which kind of angers Leo, but not as much as when witnesses something that angers him rather quickly. Will Leo start up a rampage on an island he just showed up on? Who is this girl that he has taken an interest in? And what sets him off? Will Kuroi be there stop it?<p>

Review!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everybody! Yes, I'm alive. I know I took forever to update and all, and I do apologize for such. But it is not my fault, you see I've started school once again(Yay me, right -_-) and with school comes the extra curricular activities I always partake in. Which meeaaaaannns, I'm now going to mostly be updating on the weekends(Also it didn't help that today FanFiction was being a total bum! Google worked, Facebook worked, and Youtube worked, but for the longest time I could not get connected to Fanfiction! So that took out a good 2-3hours of my time that I could have used to update faster!). If you have PM'd me I did read them through Email, but just did not reply. I will reply very soon though because I just wanted to update all my current stories real quick before I did reply to any PM's so expect one from me soon if you already messaged me. So yeah, just thought I'd let you guys know the situation and all. So if you wish to PM through the week you still can just be mindful that I won't get back to you until Friday at the earliest and Sunday the latest. So yeah...updates on weekends for now. Sorry, and thanks for the understanding. And don't forget to Review!**


	9. Problems Upon the Archipelago?

**Problems Upon the Archipelago?**

* * *

><p>"So Leo..." Kuroi started up as he and Leo were on the deck of the ship they had stolen from the Spade Pirates.<p>

"Yeah?" Leo turned and looked over to his crew mate as he lit a cigarette.

"How many people are we going to need for this crew?" Kuroi asked.

"How many? Hmm...I can't really say." Leo shrugged.

"..." Kuroi just starred at his higher up, "What do you mean?"

"Well...let's think about it." Leo said blowing out a puff of smoke, "I know Yonkou have so many crew members that they are actually split into Divisions, kind of like sub-crews I guess?"

"So that's how many you want? You want a whole nation as a crew?"

"Ha! I wish." Leo said as he looked up at the cloudless sky, "The last Pirate King only had a group of ten, so I'd be okay with that to start off."

"Consisting of who?"

"Well...you and me...and whoever else joins!" Leo laughed.

"Ugh, we need to think about this!" Kuroi stated rather annoyed at Leo.

"Fine. We're going to need a Captain, oh wait that's me! A First Mate, yeah that's you!" Leo said just to piss off Kuroi even more.

"You bastard..." The hybrid muttered.

"We're going to need a Navigator, a Cook, a Doctor..." Leo stopped and thought, "Who else?"

"A Shipwright?"

"Oh I got it! A Shipwright!" Leo said looking at Kuroi awaiting a reaction.

"Shut up..." Was all he said in response.

"Well...I don't know where to find a Navigator to tell you the truth.." Leo sighed letting out a puff of smoke.

"Hmph, well considering the fact that I'm part bird I can do the navigation." Kuroi told Leo.

"Eh, I guess that'll work."

"Eh?!" Kuroi's eye twitched.

"Yeah, I mean I don't mind it just saying you're already my First Mate. You'll have a lot more to worry about than where we're going, but sure Navigate away."

_"Does he have any idea how dumb he sounds? Of course not..."_ Kuroi thought and shook his head.

"When is that next island coming up?" Leo asked.

"The next island, is really more a chain of islands." Kuroi said pulling out a map, "I found this map posted in one of the rooms on the ship." Kuroi said as he placed the map out on the ground.

"I see..." Leo sat down crossing his arms and legs while he nodded his head acting like he knew what Kuroi was talking about.

"No you don't you idiot."

"Better watch what you call your Captain I did save your life remember?! Zehahaha!"

"I saved you!" Kuroi barked, "Whatever, the focus is the next island. The next island is the first of three others. A set of four connected islands in all."

"What's it called?" Leo asked.

"The whole group together is known as the Tagojima Archipelago. The island we're heading towards is known as Caballero Island."

"Okay, well we're off straight to Caballero Island!" Leo cheered.

"Yeah, yay us." Kuroi sighed as he put the map away.

* * *

><p>"...!" A great force had slammed a young girl against a wall.<p>

"Next time you do that, and I'll make sure the pain you feel is worse than ever before! Do you understand?! No one escapes from me! I'm The Red King of the South Blue! Do you not understand?!" The man roared, "Now...you need to clean yourself up, I'm sending you out to town to get some supplies. We need some food." The man ordered, "And don't worry we will have eyes on you, do you understand me?!"

"..." The girl simply nodded.

"Good, now get going." The man pointed to the door behind him. The girl struggled to push herself up, but eventually was able to do so. As she was walking towards the door the man extended one hand out to grope her breast. She simply gasped for air.

"And don't forget...you're with me tonight again." He then let her go and slapped the girl's butt as she looked down in shame and in pain as she left.

* * *

><p>Coballero Island; Tagojima Archipelago<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes we're here!" Leo cheered jumping onto the docks.<p>

"Yeah, yeah..." Kuroi sighed as he had anchored the boat.

"Well..." Leo looked around at the island, it seemed pretty decent. It wasn't over crowded with buildings, but it was a good little island.

"I'm going into town!" Leo waved off to Kuroi as he walked into the town.

"Hey!" Kuroi shouted, "What do I do?!"

"You can come too I guess." Leo shrugged blowing out a puff of smoke.

"W-what...are you crazy? People are going to want to kill me."

"Why would they do that?" Leo asked.

"Maybe because I'm a bird freak? I'm surprised the other island didn't want to kill me. Though they probably were thinking it."

"Shut up..." Leo sighed as smoke shot out of his nose, "You can stay if you want, but you can go into town too. If you need your ass saved again just call me over."

"I saved you!" Kuroi barked.

"Whatever." Leo waved off and walked into town. Kuroi just stood on the docks.

"Ugh..." The human-bird hybrid looked at the boat, "I'll go into town...but only because that idiot is going to end up in trouble somehow."

* * *

><p>Two girls were walking through the town. They had received many stares from all around the island. Though the reason was due to the fact of who they were associated with, but the reason was slight different. They looked on knowing who they were partnered with, but they didn't look in fear or hate. They looked on in concern and worry. Though the people of the island knew they could not help so continued on with their activities.<p>

"Today's a nice day huh?" One of the girls said, who was relatively smaller than the other. Though only by three or four inches.

"..." The taller girl nodded in agreement as she continued to look down at the ground, not making eye contact with anyone.

"I'm sure everything will be okay!" The smaller girl said trying to cheer up her friend, "I know one day we'll get away from them." The girl's smile slowly started to fade, "I mean...we won't be able to stay with them forever..."

"..." The second girl gave no motion as they continued to walk.

"Hey look, we can get some food here." The smaller girl insisted as she walked into the store, "Let's look around, yeah?" The second girl nodded. The two had split up and begun to look for food and other supplies for the crew.

* * *

><p>"Ugh...I'm bored!" Leo groaned as he walked through town with his hands behind his head, "I need something to do..." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet filled with some money that he and Kuroi had found on the ship.<p>

"Guess I can grab something to eat? But I don't know how to cook...guess that means I'm going to be looking for a cook to join my crew." Leo then stopped and looked around the town.

"but I have no idea where I can grab something to eat." Then suddenly something had caught his eye. Well, more like someone. He had taken notice of a young girl, who was shorter than he was. Well, only be mere inches since he only stands at five foot eight. She didn't look very healthy, she appeared rather sickly. Her facial skin tone had appeared rather pale as though she had not gone outside enough. Leo began to approach the girl, and she came more in to view. Such as her clothing; which consisted of a pink long sleeve shirt, a pair of white jeans, pink combat boots that had a fur trim around the boots, and a large grey scarf. As Leo got closer he could tell that the scarf wrapped around her neck twice. Around the middle of the scarf is where the grey started to fade into silver, and finally to white. Then with the tail ends of the scarf they faded from white to pink while at the very near ends and tips of the scarf and dangle down to the middle of her back or over her shoulders and hang down to her stomach.

"Oi!" Leo called out pulling the cigarette from his mouth. The girl turned to face him. Her pink hair, which was kept in a high pony tail, had bangs that brushed along her forehead while another set of bangs framed her face. She just looked up at Leo with emotionless, lifeless, half lid emerald green eyes. Though she quickly looked back down at her feet.

"Do you know where to get something to eat? Think you can help a rookie pirate out?" Leo asked.

"!" The girl quickly stepped back and away from Leo. She continued to look down at the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Leo asked, "I just want to know where to grab a bite to eat is all."

"..." The girl remained silent.

"Hey..." Leo's eye started twitching, "Can you help me please?!" The girl flinched from Leo's raised voice. She took a few more steps back.

"Hey! Can you stop backing away from me?! Damn it, I just to know where to eat!"

"!" the girl backed away again and actually started to shake.

"Hmm?" Leo raised an eye at this sight.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, which wasn't Leo's this time.

"Crap..." He muttered, but realized it wasn't a islander yelling at him this time. He looked over to see another man walking up. He had a sword on his hip, and on his bare chest in blood red there was some kind of insignia. The insignia showed two skeleton hands holding onto two blood stained swords underneath a skull's head, and the blood off the tips of the swords dripped into a pool of blood below.

"Stupid girl!" the man shouted reaching for the girls arm. She flinched once more, causing the man to miss. Which made him mad.

"Oh! So you think you can just avoid me eh?! You're supposed to be looking for our supplies remember?! Not flirting with some street brat!" The man cocked back his fist, "This should teach you!" The man readied to strike the girl. He threw his fist at full force, but was stopped. The girl looked shocked, and so did everyone else watching.

"You...bastard..." was all Leo muttered before putting his cigarette out in the man's eye.

"Aaaaahhh!" The man screamed in pain and fell to the ground, "You little prick! how dare you! Do you know what crew I'm apart of?!"

"I really don't care." Leo stated.

"I'm part of the Crimson Blade Pirates! Rulers of East Blue, and soon to be all of South Blue since that punk 'Iron Head' Liam Spade is dead!"

"Great, another person claiming to be King of the South Blue. Well that's too bad. Now...how do you prefer to die?"

"Hey girl! I want you to think about this right now! Do you understand?! It's me or him! Do you really think this punk can save you from Captain?! Remember, tonight is his night, and on top of your punishment..." the girl's eyes widened and she quickly took action. As much as she hated it she stood between Leo and this Crimson Blade Pirate grunt.

"You're protecting him? He just tried to strike you!" Leo shouted. The girl did not look Leo in the eyes.

"Yeah, she's part of my crew! Now let's get going!" The man stood up, with his hand still over his burned eye, and grabbed the girls wrist. She flinched from the pain and pulled her away. All of the islanders watching just looked on and shook their heads.

"Crimson Blade Pirates..." Leo growled.

* * *

><p>Next Time: While Kuroi is exploring the town he runs into a small girl, believing she is lost. Though the girl insists she is not. Kuroi and the girl soon bump into Leo who is rather angry. And after hearing what Leo had just experience the small girl that Kuroi joined starts panicking. Soon enough she starts telling the two of the current situation in hopes that they will help.<p>

Review!


	10. Please, Help Us!

**Please, Help Us!**

* * *

><p>"Here ya go!" The Crimson Blade Pirate grunt shouted while holding his burnt eye. He had just tossed the girl on to the floor.<p>

"!" She grunted in pain.

"Master is not going to be happy with you!" He shouted, "I know I'm not..." He walked up to the girl and drew his sword, "But Master won't be walking in for a while, so maybe I can have some fun of before he walks in..." the man swung his sword, but quickly the girl avoided causing his sword to slam against the ground.

"Come back here!" the man shouted as he walked over to the girl with his sword in one hand, and unzipping his pants with the other.

"Aye!"

"Huh?" The man turned around to see his Captain, and was greeted with a fist to the face.

"Guah!"

"Did I say you could do this?!" the man shouted.

"N-no sir...b-but I just thought since..."

"Shut up and get out!" He ordered.

"Yes sir..." The man stood up and fixed himself as he then left glaring daggers at the girl.

"Some just can't keep their pants on..." The Captain growled, "but you do deserve what you're about to get..." the man told her, "Now...you know the drill..." The girl just looked at him and shook in fear.

"Don't worry..." The man assured pulling out a whip, "It won't take long if you hurry up!" He shouted lashing his whip out as it slammed against her arms.

"!" She gasped for air and held her arm in excruciating pain. The girl struggled to remove her scarf. By doing so a spiraling scar that started at the right side of her jawbone was revealed as it and spiraled down to the left, all the way around her throat and neck four times before it finally ended at her breastbone. She then removed the rest of her upper body clothing, eventually showing the jolly roger of the Crimson Blade pirates on her chest over her heart. The girl remained to look at the floor ashamed at this, and turned around leaving her back bare to the Captain. Many scars could be seen across her back, multiple lashings and sword slashes.

"Yup, next time...maybe you won't be such a pain when we try to do something nice for you like send you outside!" The Captain shouted as he began a relentless barrage of whip lashings. Each time the girl would gasp for air and slowly tears started to come out of her eyes. The pain was unbearable.

* * *

><p>"Huh..." Kuroi sighed as he walked through the town, "I know I said I was going to keep watch over Leo...but eh. If anything happens he shouldn't be too hard to fine." Kuroi shrugged. As he was walking he saw a small girl in a store constantly turning her head as though she was in search for something, or someone.<p>

"She must be lost..." Kuroi muttered. He began to approach the small girl. Once he got closer he saw how small the girl was surprisingly short. Even shorter than Leo, she was possibly under five feet in height. The small girl appeared rather lean, though other than her being small and lean what really caught Kuroi's attention was her pink hair. Her pink hair was parted down the middle, and fell down to rest on her shoulders. The young girl is wearing a shoulderless pink, short shirt with a blank tank top underneath; along with a pair of white jeans, and pink sneakers. On her back for some odd reason the girl wore a white cape, so Kuroi knew she was a young child. Possibly ten years old.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?" Kuroi asked walking up the small girl and squatting. The little girl turned to Kuroi and looked at him with her icy blue eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Little? Maybe you're just extra big." She giggled. Kuroi just looked at the girl.

"Sure, let's go with that..." He said not wanting to hurt the girls feelings.

"So Birdman, how can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Help me? I came to see if you need help." Kuroi told her confused at her statement.

"Oh you were serious? I'm not lost, but thanks anyway Mister." She smiled.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know I'm an orphan." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh well, then lets get you back to your orphanage."

"No that's okay." She waved off, "But you're probably lost aren't you Mister? You looking for someone?"

"Yeah, but that can wait." Kuroi told her, "So where is your orphanage?"

"Mister Birdman don't worry about it." The girl waved off, "I'm an orphan, but I don't belong to an orphanage. I'm here looking for food anyway, if I don't return soon I'll be in trouble."

"Well then let me help you, yeah?" Kuroi insisted on helping her.

"You're pretty persistent..." the girl narrowed her eyes, "PERVERT!" She shouted.

"Wait...what?!" Kuroi backed away from the girl as people began to look around.

"What's the freak doing?"

"Is he trying to abduct that little girl?"

"Someone get help..."

"Damn it..." Kuroi muttered, "No it's not like that! Why would I want to abduct a ten year old?" Kuroi told the people.

"Ten year old?" the girl laughed, "You're funny Mister Birdman." the girl told Kuroi.

"My name is Kuroi, so can you stop calling me Mister Birdman."

"No." the girl said, "So why don't you go look for your friend. Thanks for the laugh though, I really needed it."

"Oi! Kuroi, what are you doing to that little girl ya perv!" Leo shouted purposely to piss off Kuroi.

"You bastard..." Kuroi looked over at Leo who walked up with his hands behind his head

"There's your friend, now you can leave me alone right?"

"Eh, I guess." Kuroi gave up on the little girl and she went back to scanning the store she was in, "Where were you?"

"I kind of tried to help some chick out."

"Hmm?"

"Well you see I was trying to ask this girl where to get something to eat, but she refused to talk to me."

"Which probably pissed you off..."

"Exactly, but then something made it even worse when some dude showed up."

_"Wait...can they be talking about..."_ The girl though to herself.

"The dude was about to strike her, but I put my cigarette out in his eye. A waste of a cig too..." Leo sighed.

"Well what happened after that?"

"Oh after that I was going to kill the dude, but she got in the way after he spat some nonsense about their Captain having her tonight, and punishment. Crap like that."

"Really?" Kuroi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, some crew huh? The dude said they are the Rulers of East Blue, and are the future kings of South Blue." Leo chuckled, "Some crew called the Crimson Blade Pirates." In the instant Leo uttered those last three words the pink haired girl dropped everything in her hands.

"Hmm?" Leo and Kuroi looked at the girl.

"Aye, pinkie, you good?" Leo asked.

"Did you say the Crimson Blade Pirates?!" The girl shouted.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"That was my friend! Her name is Ashley! And the Crimson Blade Pirates are a crew of pirates that have been keeping us hostage..." The girl slowly hung her head after muttering those last words.

"Wait what?" Kuroi asked.

"My name is Candice, but you can just call me Candy." She informed.

"Well, why didn't your friend say something to me then?" Leo asked, "I could've easily disposed of that guy and the rest of the crew."

"She can't..." Candy said.

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"She's mute..."

"What?" Kuroi asked astonished.

"What's that even mean?" Leo asked Kuroi.

"It means she can't talk." Kuroi sighed and shook his head, "And you're the Captain?"

"Shut up birdman." Leo growled, "Anyway...why are they keeping you hostage?"

"They've had her for a number of years, and I'm just a recent addition...but they've kept her as their play thing and to cook their food. They plan on trading me as a slave."

"But why?" Kuroi asked.

"Because I'm a Skypiean." Candy turned around and lifted her white cape revealing long white wings with feathers that were facing down.

"A Skypiean? Oh I think I fought one of them back when I was a slave too." Leo said trying to remember if he had or not.

"Wow, so they want to trade you? And keep Ashley?" Kuroi asked piecing it together.

"Yeah, they've kept her for so long...and the things they do to her..." Candy closed her fists tightly as tears began to swell up, "I'm surprised she can still move her arms...they do so much to make sure she doesn't get away and to make sure they always get their way without trouble."

"..." Kuroi and Leo just looked at each other.

"I'm tired of these guys always getting what they want! They think just because everyone is scared of them that no one will touch them!" Candy began to cry, "And poor Ashley...please..." Candy looked up at Leo and Kuroi, "Help us!" Kuroi looked at Leo who simply sighed. Leo took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled, them let out a puff of smoke.

"Well..." He sighed letting more smoke out before he looked at Candy with a serious look, "Seems like there's some ass that needs kicking."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Leo and Kuroi have basically just told Candy that they are going to help her get free from the clutches of the Crimson Pirates. Along with help save and free her friend Ashley as well. So the two head for the ship preparing themselves for a battle, and upon their arrival they see the crew and meet the Captain. Leo wants to get this other with quickly, but it soon enough doesn't seem like it will turn out the way he wants.<p>

Review!


	11. The Crimson Confrontation?

**The Crimson Confrontation?**

* * *

><p>"So you guys are having serious trouble ain't ya?" Leo asked as he and Kuroi followed Candy.<p>

"Yeah, and this guy refuses to free Ashley." Candy told them, "Like I said, he feels like he can do what he wants with her."

"Well don't worry little girl, we'll save your friend soon enough." Leo assured, "Ten year olds like yourself shouldn't be walking around without someone to watch over them."

"I'm seventeen." Candy told Leo. Candy then turned around and looked at Leo and Kuroi as their jaws had hit the ground.

"Shut up!" They shouted, "You're like three feet four!"

"I'm four foot nine and a half inches!" Candy shouted jumping up and slapping both of them.

"Ouch..." Leo groaned as he and Kuroi rubbed their now red cheeks.

"Now we need to hurry! The Captain is a ruthless guy, and once he finds out what you did he's going to take it all out in Ashley!" Candy told the two.

"Don't worry, once we get there that guy is good as dead." Kuroi told her as he grabbed his scythe.

"We would've been there by now if we didn't have to go back to grab your scythe." Leo grumbled.

"Well what am I supposed to do?! Just carry it around town?!" Kuroi asked.

"Yeah!" Leo shouted back.

"And get stared at even more for being a large bird man holding a scythe? People would call the Marines."

"And then wed kick their ass!" Leo told him, "So take that."

"Ugh...you're such a pain." Kuroi groaned.

"You guys sure you can do this?" Candy asked sweat dropping at the two's argument.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Leo assured blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Huh...he's right, as much as we might argue we can't stand for what this Cri guy is doing to you and your friend." Kuroi said looking at Candy.

"Well...you guys are our only hope..." Candy said looking at the two, "So please..."

* * *

><p>"Hehe..." The Captain of the Crimson Blade Pirates laughed as he sat on his bed and threw a towel down at Ashley, who wept silently.<p>

"Clean yourself up." He informed as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"..." Ashley's whole body was shaky, and tears flowed out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"You need to stop crying you silent slut." The Captain barked, "We aren't done today...I'm in a good mood, so lucky me and poor you." He said as he lifted Ashley's head to look at him.

"Maybe when we're done I'll have the Doctor come check on you. But only if you're real good." He said before pushing her down to the ground. The Man sat back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" Leo asked blowing out smoke.<p>

"Yeah, this is the ship." Candy told him.

"Well..." Leo looked to Kuroi, "Up." Was all he said. Kuroi grabbed Candy and flew up on to the deck of the ship.

"Okay that's cool, to take me with you." Leo groaned. He then walked over to the ramp and boarded the boat.

"Hey who are you?!" A man shouted as the three stood on the ship.

"This the Crimson Blade Pirates ship?" Kuroi asked.

"Yeah it is." One man shouted, "And who the hell are you?!"

"Hey! Why do they have our Skypiean Slave?!" One man shouted.

"She's not your slave anymore." Leo told them.

"Oh you want her? So you just came to pay for her? Well that's fine." A man said thinking that Leo and Kuroi were going to buy Candy.

"No..." Leo looked behind him to see a Crimson Blade Pirate. Just standing there, not even looking at Leo. He was talking to another Crimson Blade Pirate. Leo turned around and cocked back one fist.

"Diamond Crusher!" He shouted as he drove his fist into the mans skull and sent him flying overboard into the ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone shouted.

"I...don't like you guys."

"Hey! That's the guy that burned my eye out!" The man that Leo had run into earlier in the day shouted with his blade raised.

"Oh you again?" Leo smirked, "I'll handle this guy quickly."

"You already killed one guy, let me get him." Kuroi insisted.

"Nah, kill some other dude."

"Hmph, fine." Kuroi sighed as he turned around and swung his scythe behind him and took off at least three heads.

"W-what the hell?!" The man with the one eye shouted.

"You should shut up now..." Leo smirked as he raised his hand, "Iron Fist!" Leo drove his fist into the heart of the man. He opened up his hand and grabbed the mans heart.

"Gah!" The man cried out in pain as blood poured from his mouth. Leo pulled out the mans heart, and grinned wickedly as he tossed it into the ocean. Leo then grabbed the man by his throat and tossed him over the boat as well. Leo looked up and admired his bloodied hand.

"Zehahaha! Who's next?!"

* * *

><p>"C-C-Captain!" A man quickly ran into the Captains Quarters, and got an eyeful.<p>

"What do you want?!" The Captain roared.

"W-we're under attack sir!" The grunt shouted turning away from what he had laid his eyes upon.

"What?! Are you serious?! By who?!" He demanded to know.

"I don't know sir, they just showed up and started killing our men. Their with the little Skypiean girl too!"

"Are you serious?!" The Captain shouted. He quickly removed himself from his bed. He grabbed a towel to clean himself up, then threw the towel down at Ashley. The Captain grabbed his clothes and told the grunt:

"I'll be right there..."

* * *

><p>"Ugh...this is so boring." Leo sighed, "I could've handled them by myself."<p>

"Same, but the Captain might be strong."

"I doubt it." Leo groaned blowing out a puff of smoke.

_"These guys are crazy..."_ Candy said looking at Leo with his blood stained hands, and Kuroi with his blood stained scythe.

"Let's go save this girl, and get this over with."

"Aye!" A man shouted.

"Hmm?" Leo and Kuroi looked over to see a man walking out of the cabins of the ship.

"Who are you?" Leo asked looking at the man.

"My name is Cri...Cri Nobu!" Cri is a large, ivory pale skinned, willowy framed man, who appears in his late thirties, with long crimson red hair that reaches down to his mid back, and is tied into a low pony tail by a black ribbon, he also has bangs that seemed to fall right above his obsidian black eyes. HE is currently wearing a long, thick, unbuttoned black coat with the Crimson Blade Pirates jolly roger over on the right side, then again on the back, underneath this coat he wears a dark red under shirt, he also dons a pair of black pants, black boots, and on his waist is a black sheath that is holding a rapier that has a red and black hilt.

"Well then you're the guy that needs to die." Leo told him.

"And why so?!" Cri shouted, "You punk brats need to die for disturbing my me time!"

"Where's Ashley?!" Candy cried out.

"Oh you mean that wonder whore of yours?!" Cri shouted, "Ha! Did you not hear me? You disturbed my me time!" Cri said glaring at Candy, "So you know what that means don't you ya pink haired air head!"

"Ashley..." Candy gritted her teeth.

"See...now you've pissed me off." Leo told Cri.

"Same here." Kuroi said as he tightened the grip on his scythe.

"Well, that's too bad now ain't it?! Because I really don't care, because you two have now forced my wrath! I'm going to bring the end to the both of you!" Cri roared drawing his rapier, and its blade was pure crimson blood red.

"Captain wait!" A man quickly shouted running up to his Captain.

"What?!" Cri whipped his blade around holding it inches away from the crew mates throat.

"C-Captain...t-those are the guys that killed off the Spade Pirates!"

"Oh really?" Cri looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "Too bad I still don't care. They cleaned that mess up for me."

"B-But sir, why dirty your hands with them?! We can just have Monster, Red, or even Kroc deal with them." The Pirate informed.

"As much as I'd like that, those three are on different Archipelagos and I want to deal with these guys myse-" Cri was cut off as he was punched in the face sending him flying back through the cabins.

"You talk to much." Leo sighed.

"Cap-" The Pirate was cut off next, literally. Kuroi took his head off with his scythe.

"We agree again, this is starting to be an odd day." Said Kuroi to Leo.

"I'd agree with you, but I don't want to. So in response, this day seems pretty normal."

"Shut up..." Kuroi scowled.

"So Candy...don't worry about it okay?" Leo looked back to Candy, "We're going to save Ashley and kill this Cri guy."

"..." Kuroi looked over to Candy and simply nodded.

"Now..." Leo let out a puff of smoke, "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Candy seems to have called upon the right folks for help! Leo and Kuroi are more than ready to go to battle with Cri and his crew. Though as the two prepare for battle Cri quickly uses the leverage he has and plans an escape. Will Leo and Kuroi be able to find a way around Cri's leverage enable to help Ashley? Or will Cri get away untouched by the two deadly fighters?<p>

Review!


	12. Red Runaway?

**Red Runaway?**

* * *

><p>"Those punk brats!" Cri growled as he stood up from the rubble, "I'm going to make sure they regret ever coming onto this ship!"<p>

"Well then why don't you get too it?" Leo asked as he and Kuroi had shown up in front of Cri.

"You two...are going to die?!" Cri lunged towards Leo, who quickly avoided the attack. Cri stomped his foot on the ground and threw a hard punch towards Leo. Kuroi swung his scythe aiming for Cri's head. Cri ducked the scythe slash, then launched his leg behind him slamming it right into Kuroi's chest.

"Gah!" Kuroi hit the wall behind him hard. Leo jumped up and tried to throw a strong knee forward, but Cri stopped the knee and punched Leo into the ground.

"Ugh..." Leo stood up and looked to see Cri driving his knee forward aiming for Leo's face. Leo quickly rolled out of the way. Leo jumped up and kicked Cri in the face causing him to go skidding back.

"You two will not embarrass me on my own damn ship ya hear me?!"

"Well that's too bad, because it's already happening!" Leo said as he cackled.

"Grraaaa!" Cri dashed towards Leo and reached for his rapier.

"Off with your head!" Kuroi shouted as he jumped in front of Leo and prepared to strike Cri. Cri whipped out his rapier and easily deflected Kuroi's blade causing him to go flying off to the side.

"Kuroi?" Leo looked at quizzically, and then looked back at Cri.

"Rapier Slash!"

"Hmm?" Leo suddenly felt the wrath of Cri's blade as it rained down on him at a lightning fast speed. Once Cri was done he kicked Leo in the chest and sent him flying back out on the deck of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Gah!"<p>

"Leo" Candy called out running to Leo's side.

"Zehahahaha!" Leo broke out into laughter once again as he stood up and looked on before him as Cri started walking out.

"You little bastard! I told you, and now you'll die!" Cri roared.

"I don't think so!" Kuroi appeared behind Cri readying to take off the Crimson Blade Pirate Captain's head. Cri raised his rapier and blocked the scythe with ease. Cri whipped around and landed a kick across the face of Kuroi.

"Grah!" Kuroi hit the ground hard.

"You pathetic pieces of trash! You actually thought you were going to come on my turf and kill me?!" Cri snapped. Leo stood up and dusted himself up.

"Shut up..." Leo said landing a kick into the right side of Cri's ribs.

"Gah!" Cri dropped to a knee. Kuroi had appeared besides Cri and slashed the left side of Cri's ribs.

"Guah!" Cri called out as blood sprayed from his left ribcage. He looked to see the gash, and jumped up and away from Leo and Kuroi.

"What's wrong? We're still fighting right?" Leo asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but not for long." Kuroi stated coldly wishing to kill Cri already.

_"Two on one?! I was just owning these guys, I have no need to continue fighting them!"_ Cri thought to himself, _"I hate these two...how dare they think they can take me on?! Not just me, but my whole crew! I don't want them to just die anymore...I want them to suffer."_ Cri's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Leo, Kuroi, and even Candy.

_"And I know exactly how!"_ Cri stood up and quickly ran towards the back.

"Hmm? What's he doing?" Leo asked.

"Is he trying to escape?" Candy asked.

"I doubt it..." Kuroi said as he and Leo began to walk back into the cabin area of the ship to follow Cri.

* * *

><p>"Are you holding up alright?" A man asked Ashley as he was kneeling by her.<p>

"..." The girl simply nodded. Though the man knew she was lying. This man is the Doctor of the Crimson Blade Pirates. His name is Nora Rikiya. Nora is a man with shaggy black hair that falls down to his cheeks in a shaggy style. His eyes are a navy blue that appear sharp, yet abnormally kind. His skin a healthy tan, his build is some what lean and skinny. He's currently wearing a navy blue vest with a long white doctor's coat over it, black pants, and a simple pair of black strapped sandals around his feet.

"Hey!" Cri shouted as he kicked down his cabin doors and found Nora by the side of Ashley.

"Nora you're here too?! Perfect! Move!" Cri pushed his Doctor out of the way and grabbed the girl by her hair bringing her to her feet.

"!" She gasped for air.

"B-be careful with her!" Nora told his Captain.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Cri shouted back, "Nora you'll be coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Nora asked.

"Aye! Red Haired Dude, ya here?" Leo asked as he and Kuroi found Cri's cabin.

"Hey that's Ashley!" Leo said recognizing the girl he had met in town.

"Yeah, I own her ya know!" Cri shouted.

"Guess we should kill him now before things progress." Kuroi stated twirling his massive scythe.

"I don't think you understand the situation she is in right now!" Cri pulled out his rapier, "If you guys make any movements towards me I will cut her freaking head off ya hear me?!"

_"No!"_ Nora thought, knowing if he said that aloud his Captain would make sure that his wrath is felt.

"Seems like we got a problem..." Leo sighed as he blew smoke out of his nose.

"Is that all you can say?!" Kuroi roared, "She needs our help!"

"I know, and we're going to save Ashley. Then when we do, we'll kill this Cri guy and make sure that we wipe out all of the Crimson Blade Pirates. Every...single...one of them." Leo stated saying the last few words with great intensity and anger in his voice.

_"Who are these guys?"_ Nora thought looking at Leo and Kuroi.

"Yeah, well you guys have fun with that! You see I'm going to be leaving! I'm taking this wonder whore and the Doctor with me! I'm going to make sure that everyone on my crew knows that you guys are now our enemies! Do you understand me?!" Cri shouted.

"You're running away huh?" Leo asked tightening his fist.

"No, simply making a strategized retreat is all." Cri said as he moved his hand over to Ashley's chest and grabbed it violently.

"...!" She gasped for air once again. Leo's fist tightened even more causing blood to drip from his palms. Kuroi simply held onto his scythe and it took everything for him to not make a move forward.

"Yeah...so come on Nora. We're out of here..."

"But Captain where are we going..."

"Don't worry about it Nora! Damn it, just come on!" Cri began to walk forward towards Leo and Kuroi with Nora right behind him. As Cri got closer to the door Leo and Kuroi stood in the way.

"Move!" Cri shouted tightening his grip on Ashley's chest. Her eyes began to tear up, and she simply looked over to Leo for a split second before returning her gaze to the ground. Leo saw this and it took everything with in him to move out of the way. Cri had one hand on Ashley's chest, and the other holding the blade that was pressed against her throat. Kuroi moved as well and let Cri pass.

"What do we do now? He has her hostage?" Kuroi said angered.

"I know..." Leo replied, "I got eyes..."

* * *

><p>"Ashley!" Candy cheered, but it was soon cut short as Candy saw that Cri had a hold of her friend.<p>

"You damned Skypiean girl! Did you really think finding help was going to do anything?! The Crimson Blade Pirates have control over this whole island! This whole archipelago! And don't worry...I'll end your life here!" Cri raised his blade, but quickly Nora grabbed his hand.

"Captain why waste your time on cutting her down? Shouldn't we be getting out of here before those other two change their minds or something?"

"Grrr...stupid Doctor.." Cri shoved Nora away, "Don't touch me again!" Cri then sheathed his rapier, "If I see you again you little pink haired waste of life then I will cut off your damned wings and then throw you off a cliff to see if Skypieans can fly even without wings. You understand me?" Cri hissed. Candy simply took a few steps back scared of Cri.

"That's what I thought." Cri then continued to leave the ship. Nora looked at Candy and muttered an apology as he followed his Captain. As the two left the ship Candy looked to see Leo and Kuroi walking out of the cabins.

"Y-you guys..."

"Candy..." Leo muttered, "We're going to save Ashley...but before we do."

"We need to find out everything we can about the Crimson Blade Pirates..." Kuroi continued.

"And to do that..." Leo turned around to see more Crimson Blade Pirate grunts walking out of the cabins.

"We're going to take some heads off, "Kuroi began twirling his scythe as more Pirates had arrived, "Until someone talks..."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Leo and Kuroi quickly get to work on dispatching the Crimson Blade Pirates crew. By doing so they have hopes that one will tell them where the Captain is heading, and who else is on the crew. They eventually learn of a strong group within the crew known as "The Vermillion Villains" and not only that. They learn that Cri is not the only Captain of the Crimson Blade Pirates. Which leaves Leo, Kuroi, and even Candy to wonder...who's the Co-Captain of the Crimson Blade Pirates?<p>

Review!


	13. The Blood Lustrums?

**The Blood Lustrums?**

* * *

><p>"Gaaah!" A Crimson Blade Pirate had fallen to the ground, now missing his head.<p>

"I was going to get that one." Leo stated as he looked around at the bloodied deck of the whole Crimson Blade Pirates ship.

"Well sorry..." A stoic Kuroi replied not really caring.

"You guys..." Candy stood in place the whole time watching the two pirates go on an onslaught.

"No one has said a damned thing yet." Leo groaned as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and simply shook his head.

"Maybe if you guys didn't kill them the second you saw them, you might be able to get someone to talk." Candy told them.

"We tried that, they didn't want to talk." Kuroi told her.

"Yeah, but now that you've killed most of the crew, they might be more willing to speak."

"Eh, I guess." Leo shrugged not really wanting to spare anybody.

"Huh...huh...huh..." The trio turned to see a Crimson Blade Pirate still alive surprisingly. Though he was missing both of his legs, and his left arm.

"Hey, he's still alive?" Leo asked as he prepared to kill the last Crimson Blade Pirate.

"Leo hold on! You still want to know about the crew right? Well maybe he can help." Candy explained.

"Ugh, she makes a good point." Kuroi groaned wishing to kill the pirate as well.

"Fine..." Leo walked up to the pirate and lifted him by his throat, "Lets talk...tell me everything about this damned crew. Understand?"

"O-ookay..." The man replied, "W-what do you want to know?"

"First...where the hell is Cri going?"

"And who were those guys that you're crew mate mentioned. Who's Monster?"

"Monster? You guys want to know about the Vermillion Villains?" The pirate asked.

"Vermillion Villains?" Everyone repeated.

"Yeah, they're three of the top five members of our crew. The strongest five members of the crew are known as the Blood Lustrums."

"Blood Lustrums?"

"Yeah, and that includes both of our Captains."

"Wait...what?! Start explaining!" Kuroi shouted.

"Okay, okay! The Vermillion Villains, like I said, are three of our strongest crew members. Their names are Monster, Red, and Kroc. They're all pretty scary, the strongest one is Monster. He's also the First Mate of our crew, though we haven't really seen him since we've been on this Archipelago."

"And why not?"

"Well since we've been on the Archipelago we've been trying to take it over and make it our territory. Which we actually have done...Monster is on his own part of the island, Red has his own island, and so does Kroc. They are all controlling their parts of the Archipelago. Though...now it seems like Captain Cri is going to make them gather for their escape."

"Now when you said both Captains...what did you mean by that?" Candy asked, "I've been kidnapped by this crew, but I've only seen Cri."

"Yeah...this crew is the Cri Division of the Crimson Blade Pirates. Though Captain Cri basically created the whole crew, there is someone that is by his side. Somebody named Jaycee. Their more like allies, but Captain made Jaycee an official member of the crew. On top of that he made him Co-Captain."

"That's weird...I've never heard of Co-Captains." Kuroi stated.

"Yeah...all five of them are the strongest members of the crew. That's everything I know about the Blood Lustrums."

"I'm sure ya know more...like where the hell is Cri heading too?" Kuroi asked holding his scythe to the man's neck.

"H-he's probably going to meet up with Jaycee right now!" The pirate shouted fearing for his life.

"Where would that be?"

"He's probably heading to the last island!"

"The last island of the Archipelago? What island is that?"

"Kyobona Island! That's the last island! There they have a submarine or an escape ship or something!" The pirate shouted, "Jaycee will most likely be there, along with the Vermillion Villains!"

"So basically...a gathering of the Blood Lustrums of the Crimson Blade Pirates eh?" Leo said with his arms crossed, "Seems fitting to find them gathering all together. Makes it easier for us to kill them all." Leo snickered, "Zehehe..."

"And that's everything ya know?" Kuroi asked pushing the blade up against the man's throat.

"YES I SWEAR!"

"You satisfied Leo?" Kuroi asked.

"No..." Leo picked the man up and threw him off of the ship, "Now I am." Leo watched as the legless, one armed man tried to swim for his life.

"So...that's where they're going huh?" Said Candy, "so what next?"

"Kuroi...where's that map?"

"Back on the ship..."

"Let's head over to the ship."

* * *

><p>"What the hell?!" Leo and Kuroi shouted.<p>

"Umm..." Candy just looked at the two. Their ship was gone.

"Who still my ship?!" Leo roared, "I had to kill a dude for that ship?! And people think they can just go around and steal from me?! I'm freaking Leo! Damn it Kuroi see what happens when you don't watch the ship?!"

"What the hell?! Don't blame this on me?!"

"It's you're fault! You just had to go and explore the island?!"

"You told me I could?! You said it didn't matter!"

"Don't twist my words around!"

"You bastard!" The two shouted in unison as they both butted heads.

"Now how are we going to leave the island?!" Leo barked.

"Where are we going to get a new map of the Archipelago?!" Kuroi shouted.

"So this is a map of the Archipelago?" Candy asked observing the map that she had just been handed by a passerby.

"Hmm..." The two looked at Candy holding the map of the Archipelago and they stopped their bickering to look at the map.

"Thanks!" Candy smiled.

"No problem!" The island waved as he continued to walk on.

"Well guess we have a map now." Leo groaned.

"Good enough. Okay, so...we're here on Coballero Island. The next island would be Falke Island, then Naufrage Island, and then finally Kyobona Island." Kuroi explained.

"Kyobona is where they're heading, so we go straight there." Leo input.

"Yeah, thing is though...that's the last island. So it's at the very end of the Archipelago." Candy observed.

"Well...guess we'll be heading over to Kyobona Island." Leo said crossing his arms over his chest, "But how? We don't have a ship..."

"All the islands seem to be connected by bridges, underground rail ways, and trains. So we'll just have to take one of those. That would be our best bet." Kuroi explained.

"Well then..." Leo let out a sigh of smoke, "We better get moving."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Leo, Kuroi, and Candy are ready as they leave Coballero Island and aim for Falke Island! Upon their arrival of the next island on the Archipelago something catches Leo's eye. And that something turns out to be the pirate that was stolen from him, that he stole! Leo is more than ready to confront this person on stealing his ship, but while on the island Kuroi and Candy's eyes take notice of Cri escaping the island as well! So now Leo must chose. To steal back his stolen ship, or to go after Cri! Which one will he choose?<p>

Review!


	14. The Man of Blades?

**The Man of Blades?**

* * *

><p>"Stupid people...stealing my ship..." Leo grumbled as he, Candy, and Kuroi were walking towards the train station that would take them from Coballero Island over to Falke Island."<p>

"Ugh...will you shut up..." Kuroi groaned.

_"Man...I can easily fly over to this damned island with Candy no problem."_ Kuroi began to think,_"And just leave Leo on his own...but then again..."_ He looked at Leo, _"He might go on some stupid rampage for our ship getting stolen."_

"You guys argue like a married couple." Candy chuckled lightly making fun of the two.

"Hmm?" Kuroi just looked up at Candy as she was riding on his shoulders.

"How old are you again? Like twelve?" Leo asked Candy just to make her mad. Which worked considering he got hit up side the head with a frying pan she was carrying with her.

"Ouch!" Leo rubbed his head in pain.

"I'm seventeen, duh!" Candy just smiled at Leo's pain.

"No wonder you get along so well with Kuroi. I do you both favors and neither of you can properly thank me." Leo scoffed.

"What favors have you done me?!" Kuroi barked.

"Um, I saved you! Duh, idiot. Come on Bird Brain, how many times do we have to go over this?" Leo rolled his eyes.

"I saved you Pipsqueak!" Kuroi eyed Leo.

"Not only did I save you, but I made you my First Mate! So you're welcome you Overgrown Rat with Wings!" The two then head butted each other trying to show dominance.

"Like I said...just like a married couple." Candy giggled, "But hey...since you guys are pirates, what's your crews name?"

"The Leo Pirates!" Leo told her.

"Nope, I do not think so. I'm not going to be stuck on a crew named after you!" Kuroi groaned.

"Well then, think of one better and I'll really consider it." Leo told Kuroi as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He then placed his hands behind his head and walked ahead of the two as he got onto the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Falke Island; Tagojima Archipelago<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Leo groaned as he walked off of the train and stretched. It did not take long for the train to travel between islands. Possibly only an hour or so.<p>

"Well, this is Falke Island." Kuroi informed as they looked out upon the island. It seemed rather close together, with many stone buildings and stores. The streets appeared rather narrow, and there was actually a pretty big mass of people on the island.

"Falke Island..." Candy repeated looking out at the town.

"Well, lets get going..." Leo shrugged as he began to walk into town not knowing where he was going.

"Leo...do you know where you're going?" Candy called.

"Nope!" Leo said simply waving it off.

"That's your Captain." Candy said playfully. Kuroi just eyed Candy and said:

"Shuddup..."

* * *

><p>"Captain...where are we going?" Nora asked Cri as they hid in a closed off alley way of Falke Island.<p>

"We're heading to Kyobona Island."

"Why?"

"Damn you ask a lot of questions..." Cri groaned, "We're going there so we can get on our escape ship and get the hell off of this island. Also if any of those kids catch up to us while on that island they won't escape it alive."

"You plan on killing those kids?"

"Oh yeah, I know they're coming after us. So I'm going to cut their freaking heads off." Cri said angered at the thought that Leo and Kuroi had even approached him while on his ship.

"..." Ashley seemed rather tired from the running she was being forced to do, even though she was mainly being dragged away.

"Shut up!" Cri slammed Ashley onto the ground and then tossed her to the back stone wall of the alley.

"...!" She slumped to the ground and tears filled Ashley's eyes.

"Since I was cut off from doing my business last time, I might as well finish here!" Cri said rather wicked and dementedly.

"C-Captain right here?! Right now?!" Nora asked worried for Ashley.

"Hell yeah! Nora you keep watch, while I handle her with pleasure..." Cri said approaching Ashley. Nora slowly turned his back and closed his eyes not wanting to hear or pay attention to what was about to happen, and it killed him inside knowing he could not do anything to help Ashley.

"I'm so sorry Ashley..." Nora thought as tears came to his face, "but one day...I promise you...you will be freed from Cri..."

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Leo groaned as he looked around Falke Island and he knew he was lost.<p>

"You got us lost huh?" Kuroi asked.

"Of course not!" Leo shouted not wanting to admit to such a thing. He blew out a puff of smoke and continued to look around, "You have the map right? How could we be lost you Bird Brained Bum."

"Shut up you Brainless Bastard." Kuroi groaned.

"Whatever..." the two just glared at each other.

"I have the map..." Candy said as she pulled it out and began to examine it. The two continued to argue. Though during this silent debate, something had caught Leo's attention.

"...W-wait..." Leo's eyes slowly widened. He pushed Kuroi out of the way and began to walk in another random direction.

"Aye!" Kuroi looked over at Leo.

"Where's he going?" Candy asked.

"I don't know..."

"My ship!" Leo shouted as his walk turned into a run towards the docks of Falke Island.

"Wait...what?" Kuroi and Candy just looked at each other. But Leo knew, it was his ship. He ran and looked at it.

"My ship!" He shouted somewhat cheerfully, "Zehahaha! Guess I'll be taking you back now huh!" Leo jumped up on the ship and looked around.

"Though it was only for a short while, I did miss you." Leo grinned as he walked amongst the ship.

"Hmm...who's there?" A voice called out.

"Great...the guy that stole is here? I'll just kill him real quick." Leo shrugged and cracked his neck.

"Aye, who are you?" A man called out to Leo.

"So..." Leo blew out a puff of smoke, "You the old man that stole my ship?" Leo asked looking at the man who had appeared to be possibly around twenty eight years of age. He had tan skin, he stood fairly tall at six feet ten inches, and is very muscular. He has long white hair, and yellow eyes. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, blue sweat pants, and blue boots. Over his left eye he had a scar in the shape of a C.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." The man replied.

"The name's Leo, who are you?"

"My name is Rover, and you're on my ship."

"Nope you stole my ship back on Coballero Island. And because of that...I'm going to kill you old man."

"Oh...are you really? Well..." Rover just looked at Leo, "You just made a mistake." Rover rushed towards Leo with his fist cocked back. Leo ducked and watched as Rover punched the middle mast and broke the mast in half.

"No!" Leo shouted and then rolled out of the way, "Damn it you broke my ship! Now I can't even use it...guess I'll kill you and get rid of the ship!" Leo said rather frustrated that Rover destroyed one of the masts.

"You better watch your mouth, talking about killing people like me and what not." Rover slowly began to walk over to Leo.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." Leo grimaced as his right arm quickly was coated in diamonds, "Diamond Crusher!" Leo lunged towards Rover.

"Razor Slasher!" Rover stuck one hand out, and the insides of his hand turned into silver blades. He grabbed onto Leo's diamond encrusted fist.

"Hmm? A Devil Fruit user?" Leo slowly gained his demonic smile upon seeing this, "Zehaha!"

"What's so funny?" Rover asked.

"Nothing much old man...nothing much at all." Leo jumped back and prepared to continue the fight.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Leo!" Kuroi barked angrily at Leo who was fighting some stranger.<p>

"Hey! Kuroi look!" Candy pointed over to an alley way, and Kuroi's eyes followed the direction she was aiming. They had found Cri with Ashley, and Nora.

"Are you serious?! They're still here! We need to go after them!" Kuroi took a step forwards, but then looked back over to Leo who was occupied with that other Pirate.

"Leo! We found Cri! We need to go after him!" Kuroi shouted, but he knew his cry fell on deaf ears. Well more like on ignorant ears.

* * *

><p>"Well...since it seems like we're getting into an actual fight. Let me properly introduce myself." Rover smiled, "I am the 'Razor Slasher' Rover Stroker..." Rover turned his back to Leo to show the jolly roger on his back. The Jolly Roger showed a skull with swords in an X shape behind it and a straight razor in front of the mouth of the skull.<p>

"And I'm the Captain of the Stroker Pirates! Who are you again?" Rover asked.

"Me?" Leo snickered as he stood up straight and blew out a puff of smoke, "My name is Leo...and I'm..." Leo wanted to introduce his crews name, but couldn't think of anything on the spot. It also didn't help hearing the people of the island shouting and screaming at the sights they were seeing.

**_"Those two are fighting?!"_**

**_"That's terrible!"_**

**_"They're going to destroy that ship!"_**

**_"We could call the Marines!"_**

**_"We can't the Crimson Blade Pirates run the Archipelago remember?!"_**

**_"Oh man, we can't get help?!"_**

**_"What a catastrophe!"_**

"And?" Rover was waiting for Leo to finish. Leo looked at Rover and his demonic smile appeared again.

"My name is Leo, and I'm the Captain of the Catastrophe Pirates!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: While Leo remains occupied with Rover, Kuroi must make a decision whether to follow Cri or wait for his Captain. Though one of those options is taken away, when somebody part of Stroker's crew comes along and interferes with Leo's fight with Rover. Though considering that Kuroi isn't a big fan of Leo anyway, he still has a hard decision to make.<p>

Review!


	15. A Miscommunication between Captains?

**A Miscommunication between Captains?**

* * *

><p>"Catastrophe Pirates?" Rover repeated.<p>

"Yup, that's us!" Leo said pointing his thumb to himself proudly.

"You guys must be new, I've never heard of you guys."

"Ha! We've never heard of you either, but it's understandable considering you're just a single man crew." Leo scoffed, "My crew would easily demolish you!"

* * *

><p>"So...what do you think of the name?" Candy asked.<p>

"I don't think we have time to focusing on a name..." Kuroi scowled as he could not take his eyes off of Cri.

"Damn it Leo...we can't be messing around with this!" Kuroi growled to himself. Kuroi took a step away from Candy.

"Candy...I'll be right back..." Kuroi was about to take another step forwards.

"Where you going?" Candy asked.

"No where actually..." A voice informed as someone had appeared in front of Kuroi.

"Hmm?" In front of Leo there was a man who was even taller than him. The man seemed to be standing at around six feet six inches, he appeared fairly muscular, with a slight five o'clock shadow, long black hair, and light blue eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt underneath a long, black trench coat, a pair of blue jeans, black gloves, and black boots. On both hips he had two sheaths. One was a black sheath, and the other was green sheath.

"Who are you?" Kuroi asked.

"The name is Malic and I'm the First Mate of the Stroker Pirates." The man informed, "Are you the First Mate of the Catastrophe Pirates?"

"Umm..." Kuroi looked over at Leo and was thinking about how o properly answer.

"Of course he is!" Candy smiled, "His Captain is up there on that ship!"

"I see..." Malic hung his head, "Well normally I like to avoid fighting..."

"Yeah then don't fight me..." Kuroi sweat dropped.

"Can't do that now knowing that you're Captain is attacking my Captain! I will not stand for this!" Malic reached for the sword in the black sheath.

"Kings Slash!" He shouted swinging his blade towards Kuroi. Kuroi pushed Candy out of the way and swung his scythe to block the attack.

"Damn it..." Kuroi eyes darted over towards Cri seeing him slowly get out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Axe Hammer!" Rover turned the side of his arm into a blade as he lunged towards Leo.<p>

"Diamond Crusher!" The two clashed and Leo was pushed back from the impact, "Iron Fist!" With his free hand Leo coated his fist in iron and slammed it right into the chin of Rover. Rover was forced skidding back from the strike and wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Ya know..." Rover looked at Leo, "That was a pretty decent punch!" Rover charged towards Leo once more bringing back one of his arms, "Guillotine Crush!" Rover's arm turned into a blade as he was closing in on Leo. Leo did not budge, he simply cocked back his fist once more.

"Iron Fist!" Leo shouted as he slammed his fist into Rover's face before his arm could even scratch Leo. Rover skidded back once more, but he was not done just yet.

"Razor Claw: Air Slash!" The inside of Rover's hands turned into blades, and he swung his hand in a claw like motion sending out various compressed air blades.

"Diamond Crusher!" Leo coated one of his arms in diamonds and blocked the air blades. He then realized Rover was no longer before him.

"Axe Hammer!" The whole side of Rover's arm turned into a blade as he slashed Leo's back, causing blood to spray out. Leo dropped to his knees as he felt his blood drip down his back.

"Well...that should be good." Rover sighed, "Sorry, but this is not your ship."

"Zehehe...now ya F'd up."

* * *

><p>"Get away! They got away because of you!" Kuroi growled as he pushed Malic away from him.<p>

"Who? What are you even talking about?" Malic asked as he drew his green sword, "Coral Slash!" Kuroi avoided the blade, then swung his scythe and stopped it nearly inches away from Malic's throat. Malic slowly sheathed his green sword, then jumped back and drew his black sword. He slashed it against Kuroi's scythe. Kuroi jumped back and watched as Malic drew his green sword, now wielding both of his swords.

"Diamond Strike!" Malic made a diagonal strike with both swords ranging from the left to the right. Kuroi raised his scythe once again and watched the swords clashed against the staff of Kuroi's weapon.

"We don't have time for this! Scythe Slasher!" Kuroi swung his scythe various times sending out a barrage of compressed air blades that sent Malic crashing back into a load of wooden boxes. The remains of the air blades crashed right into the side of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Rover titled his head at Leo. Quickly Leo jumped up and turned to face Rover.<p>

"Axe Hammer!" Leo swung his now bladed arm, towards Rover's head. Rover's eyes widened and he jumped back to avoid being decapitated.

"What the...how can you use my own move against me?"

"You didn't realize what I can do?"

"Well I did find it odd that you could switch your arms from diamonds to iron, but I just figured it was some other weird kind of Devil Fruit ability."

"To help shed some light, I ate the Copy-Copy Fruit. So yeah, when you hit me with that last attack, it allowed me to copy it! So, thanks for the new move!"

"Well that sure is interesting." Rover said rubbing his chin.

"Yo, Leo!" Kuroi shouted as he descended onto the deck of the ship, with Candy in his arms.

"What do ya want Kuroi?" Leo asked.

"Cri was just on this island, I saw him."

"And you didn't go after him?"

"Sorry, but I was occupied fighting off this guys First Mate." Kuroi growled, "So it's not my fault you got in a n unnecessary fight."

"Shut up, it's your fault. I want Cri dead..." Leo growled.

"Cri? As in Cri Nobu?" Rover asked.

"Yeah." Candy nodded.

"You guys are after him too?"

"You're after him?" Kuroi asked.

"Yeah, I heard of him and I wanted to come bring down his Pirate Crew to try and give my crew a good name."

"You mean you and you're First Mate?" Leo asked teasing Rover about his two man crew."

"You have one more crew member than me...you shouldn't be talking." Rover sweat dropped.

"Hmm? What's he talking about?" Candy asked.

"He believes you're part of the crew." Kuroi told her.

"Wait..what?"

"Yeah, so what?" Leo shrugged.

"Captain!" Malic jumped up on the boat, "What's going on here?"

"Well Malic, the Catastrophe Pirates here are after the Crimson Blade Pirates as well."

"Really? Why?"

"Because there is someone we have to save." Leo stated, "And that's all you need to know..." Leo pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"In that case, we have a common goal. You guys have a friend to save, and we just don't like them." Rover said with a slight grin.

"So what are you suggesting?" Candy asked.

"I think it's pretty clear what they are suggesting." Kuroi scoffed and watched as Rover stuck his hand out.

"Why don't we team up...and take down the Crimson Blade Pirates together?" Leo just looked at Rover's hand and let out a puff of smoke. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"As long as you don't get in my way..." Leo grabbed Rover's hand, "Then you might just live through it..." And the two shook hands. The Stroker Pirates and the newly named Catastrophe Pirates, now had a truce.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Leo, Kuroi, and Candy are now teaming up with the Stroker Pirates as they consists of Rover Stroker and Malic Dracuel. Now the two are on the hunt for Cri, Ashley, and Nora. They head o Naufrage Island! While there Leo figures that by the end of this little mission of theirs they are going to need a ship. And lucky for him Naufrage Island is home of the shipwrights of the Archipelago! Will Leo find a Shipwright to sell him a ship?<p>

Review!


	16. Shipping Problems?

**Shipping Problems?**

* * *

><p><strong>Naufrage Island; Tagojima Archipelago<strong>

* * *

><p>"So you guys have been hunting down these guys since you've been on the Archipelago?" Rover asked as he and his First Mate, Malic, joined the newly named Catastrophe Pirates. Naufrage Island is the Shipwright Based Island on all of Tagojima Archipelago so one can only imagine. Various docks shooting off in every direction, tons of shops and stores for ship supplies. Many ships in every dock, construction sights for ships, and so much more.<p>

"Essentially..." Candy nodded in confirmation as she was riding on the shoulders of Kuroi once more.

"We have yet to catch a break." Kuroi sighed.

"Why would we want to catch a break?" Leo asked blowing out a puff of smoke, "We get to chase down some dude who's running some kind of powerful crew! Once we beat him that'll be two we've taken down!"

"Two?"

"We didn't tell you guys about the Spade Pirates?"

"Wait, so you guys were also the ones that took down "Iron Head" Liam Spade?" Malic asked.

"Yeah, well mainly me. I took down the Captain himself, but Kuroi had his hands full with the rest of the crew and the First Mate."

"Are you actually giving me credit for something?" Kuroi asked in shock.

"But of course I beat the Captain single handedly! Dude was all hype honestly."

"Never mind." Kuroi's eye twitched.

"Well, I'm kind of impressed I'll admit." Rover nodded.

"Thanks, but now we have to focus on Cri and saving Ashley." Candy directed.

"Yeah we'll get to that! But first...you guys stole my ship." Leo growled.

"Look...with the little battle you two had the ship is destroyed anyway so I don't think it really matters that much anymore." Kuroi sighed, "Your such an idiot sometimes Leo, actually I take that back. You're full on mentally disabled all of the time."

"Umm...don't forget who saved your life Bird Brains!" Leo barked.

"Shut up with that already! I saved your life, you can at least be some what grateful you little puke!"

"I'm the Captain so watch your damn tone!"

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Malic whispered to Candy.

"As long as I've been with them? Yup, it be weird if they didn't honestly." Candy said with her big smile.

"Captain you sure we can team with these guys?" Malic whispered to Rover.

"Not really, but hey they are after Cri as well. So better to have them with us. They might be able to take down the crew and then we'll take down Cri himself."

"Or you guys can just stay out of my way until I kill Cri." Leo told them, "You guys aren't very quiet."

"So what is the plan anyway?" Malic asked.

"Easy, find Cri. Kill Cri. Save Ashley. Part ways." Leo shrugged.

"How are we going to part ways with no ship?" Kuroi asked.

"Well you'll probably just have to fly us around for a bit." Leo told the Winged-Human.

"Shut up, I have no problem flying Candy or Ashley around. But I'm not flying you anywhere! Last time I did that I ended up saving your stupid little life, and I don't even get a thanks!"

"I did thank you okay, but that was a long time ago. So get over it." Leo scoffed, "Anyway...we are going to need a ship since Rover stole and destroyed mine."

"Will you just drop that?!" Kuroi barked.

"Well I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm going out to find me a shipwright!" Leo then left the group and they all just looked at him.

"Should we go with him or something?" Malic asked.

"Nope, let his unappreciative self get lost." Kuroi shrugged. Kuroi then looked around and could see people looking at him, just staring.

"But I do think we should split up for now in hopes of running into Cri. We'll meet up in an hour or so at the next transport station that'll take us from here to Kyobona Island." Kuroi informed.

"Right we'll meet ya there." Rover nodded in agreement. He and Malic then went their separate way. Kuroi headed straight into the nearest store.

"We're going to look for Cri inside some clothing shop?" Candy asked.

"No, but I can't be drawing too much attention to myself anymore if we plan on finding Cri." Kuroi looked through the shop, and eventually found something. It was a black hooded cloak, luckily they had one in his size. He grabbed it and took to the cash register.

"I'd like to buy this."

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you say! I'm taking this ship!" Cri shouted at the top of his lunges. He had a flintlock pistol aimed at an elderly old man in front of him.<p>

"Sir, I can not just let you take this ship without some form of identification." The elderly man informed.

"Well guess that means I'm just going to have to blow your freaking head off huh?!" Cri roared as he pulled the trigger and shot the elderly man in the head, killing him in an instant.

"...!" Ashley's eyes widened at the sight in horror.

"Captain Cri!" Nora shouted shocked at the sight as well, "you can't just kill pe-" Nora was cut off once he saw the hot barrel of the gun splitting his face.

"Some one more word and your next Doc! Understand me?! I'll give you a third eye, say something else against what I do I dare you filth!" Cri growled.

"..." Ashley looked at Nora for a second, then looked back down at the ground.

"S-Sorry sir...do as you wish." Nora looked at the ground defeated.

"That's what I thought!" Cri turned back to the ship in front of him. There were tons of people that had witnessed the killing and now they were just watching from afar. Scared to approach the crazy man. All except one.

"Dude, that was not cool what so ever." A voice spoke out.

"Who's there?! Does someone have a death wish or something?!" Cri growled.

"No, but you seem to have one!" Cri then turned around to see the one who was talking to him.

"Hehe..." Cri then took aim at the twenty five year old appearing man, "Shut up and die!"

* * *

><p>"Huh..." Leo looked around and kind of found himself lost.<p>

"Crap...where am I?" He muttered as he took out his current cigarette and put it out. He then pulled out a second one and lit. He sighed causing smoke to shoot out of his nose as well as his mouth. He continued looking around.

"Aaaahhh!" Leo heard people scream and began to look around. His attention was snatched by the crowd of fleeing people. Within their cries he heard.

"He's crazy!"

"He killed that old man!"

"Now he's going to kill that other guy too!"

"Lets get out of here before he gets any crazier!"

"Hmm?" Leo placed his hands in his pockets and headed towards the chaos. It couldn't be too bad right? He is the Captain of the Catastrophe Pirates.

* * *

><p>"Captain..." Malic nudged his Captain causing Rover to turn and look over to see a massive wave of people running about.<p>

"Wonder what that's about." Rover thought aloud.

"Think I might be Cri or something?"

"Well its better to go check it out right? If it is, this is our chance to get him."

"Right." The two then dashed over towards the everybody else was running from.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm?" Leo had appeared at a docking station and there he was. Cri Nobu. With him Ashley, and that Doctor Nora. He was shooting at some body who seemed rather skilled. He didn't seem all that tall, possibly standing at around five foot five inches in height. He had dark tanned skin, with long red dreadlocks, brown eyes, and he appeared rather slim yet athletic. With his sharp eyes Leo was able to spot a scar going down the man's left eye. He is currently wearing a red zipped up sleeveless hoodie that showed off his various tribal tattoos on his arms, he is also wearing black cargo shorts, and black heavy duty boots.<p>

"Hmm..." While Leo was watching the 'fight' ensue, he had not realized that he had been recognized.

_"That kid is here?! He's really coming after us...he must want to save Ashley."_ Nora thought as he just simply stared at Leo.

"...!" Ashley had also realized Leo was there, and was rather happy. She looked at Nora, who simply nodded at her. Ashley tugged away from Cri, which turned out to be a mistake.

"Stupid girl!" Cri pulled on Ashley's hair and slammed her into the ground and stomped his foot right into her chest.

"Hmm?" Leo turned over to see Cri stomping on Ashley's chest, and that's when he snapped back to himself.

"Cri!" He roared charging forward at the man at full speed.

"What?! You're here?! Nora, why did you not tell me?!" Cri was enraged that he was not feed this info earlier.

"I-I did not-" Nora was cut off once Cri had shot him in his right shoulder, "Gah!"

"Shut up!" Cri snapped, "I don't have time for any of this!"

"What's wrong with you!?" The dreadlocked youngster shouted dashing forward at Cri.

"Stay out of my way!" Cri holstered his pistol, then drew his sword.

"Die!" He shouted slashing his sword around sending out a massive air blade.

"Whoa!" Leo jumped in the air avoiding the air blade, and continued his attack towards Cri.

"We're out of here!" Cri slammed his foot on the ground causing a large explosion between him and the others.

"Damn it!" Leo growled as the dust cleared and he was gone.

"What the hell was that about?" The young man groaned.

"Hey there kiddo, you should probably stay away from him."

"Kiddo?! Dude I'm twenty five..."

"..." Leo just looked at the small...man.

"Really?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Leo, and I'm kind of after that dude who you kind of let get away."

"That was my fault?"

"Yeah, kind of. Anyway, now I know he's on this island at least, which means he'll be heading to the next island soon. Who are you?"

"The name is Cooper, Cooper T. Nelson. I'm a Shipwright on this island."

"You're a shipwright?" Leo's eyes got big upon hearing those words.

"Yeah."

"Well Cooper, what if I told you I need a Shipwright."

"Hmm?"

"I'm a Pirate, I'm Captain of the Catastrophe Pirates and I need a Shipwright."

"..." Cooper just looked at Leo, "So first you blame for letting some psycho go and then you want me to join your crew and we've never even met before."

"Well it is your fault that he got away, but beside that I do need a shipwright. You can think about it later because I need to hunt that guy down and kill him." Leo sighed blowing out a puff of smoke.

"You're going to kill that dude?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah."

"Why? I mean he did kill an old man for no reason, but why do you want to kill him? Just because he's another pirate?"

"Zehehe..." Leo chuckled slightly, "Cooper, let me tell you a story about the Catastrophe Pirates started..."

* * *

><p>Next Time: As Leo tries to convince Cooper into joining his crew, the to the rest of the group. Which leads to them realizing that Cri only has one more island to go to. But that island, is actually the base of the Crimson Blade Pirates. Home to the Vermillion Villains, home to the Blood Lustrums of the Crimson Blade Pirates. The strongest members on the crew! Will Cooper join them? Will Leo add a Shipwright to the crew? And will this rag-tag team of 'pirates' defeat the strongest members of the Crimson Blade Pirates?<p>

Review!


	17. Inhuman New 52

**Inhuman New 52**

* * *

><p>Hello everybody, this is just a rather small update to let you all know that yes I am very much still alive and breathing even kicking and screaming so I'm 100% healthy. I know I've been gone for a relatively good amount of time, but truth be I've been rather busy and not at the same time. I mean I'm often caught up in school and other activities and such like that and though I would find free time I would often spend it doing other things like going out or games. I've been MIA for a while and now that we're in 2015 I figured it was time I said something.<p>

I'm back. I'm home. I can't say or guarantee that I'm back 100% but I can tell you I'm back. And I feel more focused than before. With those who have followed my works for a while I can tell you I truly feel like I've evolved in time from my absence when it comes to story telling and characters and building a new universe for all of you to indulge into. In this time I've come to realize that when it comes to stories it's Quality over Quantity. Beforehand I always wanted to have a maximum of 20 stories under my name. Filled with various series, and with the way I am it was very clearly possible. I mean some of you know that I've been able to update a single story up to 3-4 times in a day or update 2 stories twice each in a day. And with each chapter being filled with something new and something that you guys enjoyed very much. But with something like that all other stories would pop up and slowly fade away. But I'm going to avoid doing that to the best of my ability now.

I'm well aware of the fact that I still do have a couple stories out there that people are enjoying with one coming to its end and a duo just starting to learn how to walk. I'm going to do everything to finish my Fairy Tail Story, "Fairy Tail: Rise of the Demigods". While also hoping to be able to get my stories such as "One Piece: Rise of the Fallen" and "Fairy Tail: The Endgame" up and walking, and soon running. But I just want it to let be known that in my absence I've been doing a lot of revisions of Characters and stuff and such. So I do plan on trying to get those going once again, but I can't guarantee a continuous stream of 3-4 updates for a single story in a day. I have many plans, and if anything is to happen I'm going to take down what I consider my "Newborn" stories and start up a whole revamped universe of said story.

So worse case scenario per story is:

-One Piece: Rise of The Fallen- Worse Case Scenario for this story is that I take it down, but in time put up a new One Piece story that should surely surpass this one. Even with as much as I love this story and as much as I love Leo, if I can't get it going in the direction I want(if I can even remember where I wanted to go with this story, which I unfortunately can't) then it will be brought down and replaced with something much more grand to take it's place(something I'm actually currently working on).

-Fairy Tail: The Endgame- Worse Case Scenario for this story is rather similar to my One Piece story. If I can't get it back to the way I wanted then it will be taken down, and replaced with something I personally feel will turn out much better. This is also a story I love very much so having to come to something like this is rather difficult for me, but I've been so absent from these two stories that it's hard to remember where I originally wanted to go and why I wanted to go there.

-Any Pokemon Stories I Have Up- These are most likely going to be taken down, will I put something better up? I'm working on it. For the Pokemon Stories will see how it goes because I'm constantly fluctuating between inspiration and it dying down. So it's iffy, yet possible. Never rule anything out for sure, but that's something else I thought I'd inform you all of.

I would like to give a very MAJOR shout out to two of my good friends on here, San Child of the Wolves and PhantoMNiGHT321. They both have been very influential with my stories when it comes to Major Characters, even when it comes to Minor Characters and have very much helped with things such as the plot. They have helped me make my stories that much better not only for me to enjoy writing but to share with you all. So a big thanks to them for being a bigger part of the bigger picture in the grand scheme of things whether they knew how much their influence was or were unaware of how much their opinions and thoughts meant not just to the story but to me as well.

So I thank you San Child of the Wolve and PhantoMNiGHT321! You two are the Real MVP's!

As I continue on with this rather long and lengthy notice, this whole Inhuman New 52 Revamp is something for the better. Much like how it turned out better for DC and their New 52 Comics Reboot. So what I'm saying here is this. Inhuman X has returned and everything about him has seemed to have evolved for the better. Again new Characters, new story lines, everything is new and rebooted essentially including my writing style(hopefully). So...at the end of the day this is me telling you I'm back more or less(better than ever more or less) and that if you truly are a fan of what I've done so far then you might like what's to come! So go ahead and everyone add me to your Author's Alert List and stick with me through the rest of this ride!

The Inhuman X-Revolution is here! So stick around and stay tuned! Because you never know, what's coming next!


End file.
